Take a chance, please?
by Doubletime12
Summary: A bunch of missed moment one-shots. Never done these kind before but that doesn't matter. Anything to help improve this would be great. I'll give you full credit for any ideas (Don't worry, you won't have to type them out because if I were to allow that then that will be unfair to everyone.)
1. Chapter 1

**So, start of the one-shot era. Hmm, well, I suppose I'll base them on missed moments like many others have, however, I will welcome any ideas and I mean ANY but I will also give you credit for your fantastic ideas, that's a promise. I don't like to break them. Anyways, serious bit over. This will be muddled up so not following each and every episode. Some can go from season 1 to 5, 3 to 1, 2 to 4... Yeah, you get the idea. One-shot ville, here we come.**

**Any season 3 fics, there will be no Josh so it will be and Alternative Universe, of course. I don't have anything against him but most of the good stuff happens in season 3 and well, I don't want to make anyone a cheater or two-timer.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, the characters and show belong to the people who created it. Oh well *Sighs***

**And scene: To live and die in LA = Couch scene**.

"You know what I thought when I first met you?" Castle asks.

Kate looked at him, curiosity swirling in the depths of her eyes. "Mm?"

He takes a deep breath, not going unnoticed by Kate. "That you were a mystery I was never gonna solve. Even now, after spending all this time with you, I'm- I'm still amazed at the depths of your strength, your heart. And your hotness." Kate looks into his eyes. All she finds is honesty. She places a smirk on her face before answering.

"You're not so bad yourself, Castle." He gives a small grin before their faces turn serious. The tension almost palpable as they stare at each other, both lost in the moment. They lean closer, millimeter by millimeter, drawn together by an unknown force. It is only when they feel each others breaths on their cheeks that they realise. Blinking slightly, she breaks out of her daze first, looking away quickly and swallowing harshly. Trying to not focus on the heat creeping onto her face while it also pooled down below.

Castle leans back slightly, shifting nervously and looking around aswell, not meeting one anothers eyes. Clearing her throat, Kate stands. "I should go. It's late. Goodnight." With one last glance in his direction, she shakes her head, trying to fend off the feelings of longing before walking to her temporary room.

"Kate." The deep rumble makes her hesitate for a split second before she carries on, her pace speeding up slightly. Reaching her door, she opens it and spins around. Peeking through the gap she has created, she mutters in finality, "Goodnight, Castle."

Gently shutting the door, she turns her back to the door and slumps against it. The only emotion she could feel was hate. Hate at herself for chickening out. Hating herself that she couldn't overcome the fear inside her at the thoughts of Castle and her letting this dance become something more. Covering her face, she groans. The sound muffled by her palms. _When did everything get so complicated?_

On the other side of the door, Castle gazes wantingly at the closed-door where moments before, they dazzling woman had stood. He wants - no, needs her to open that door. He also wants to have the courage to knock on that door and take matters into his own hands. Replaying what had happened, he knows she felt it too. The undeniable attraction and love that radiated of him. The electricity that crackled between them as they looked into each others eyes. He knows it wasn't a trick of his imagination, he knows he saw in her yes, the same feelings he was feeling at the moment.

All he wants is her but he knows she needs time. He has waited 2 to 3 years for her and he would wait another more if it meant he could see her, even if she isn't in his arms. He'll give her more time, if she wants this, she'll come to him.

Her eyes lock onto the door handle. Her hand unconsciously reaches for it, a million thoughts rushing through her head as she thinks about what could happen if she opened that door.

He listens for any sound or movement. Any indication that she is behind that door, getting ready to open it. _Please Kate, let me in. _He pleads silently. His expression trembling as he waits for another minute. Defeat washes over him. Sighing, he takes one last, long look at the only thing separating him from the one he wants. Twisting on his heel, he hangs his head, trying to fight the depression as he walks in the opposite direction.

_Come on Kate. Let him in. You can't hide forever. _She chants to herself. Taking the plunge, she opens the door, only to see him walking away. Kate looks at his slumped shoulders, his hung head. The slow walk she recognizes as what something one may do in defeat. Her mouth becomes dry as she builds the courage to call his name. "Castle."

Hearing his name, Castle's head flings up and his body turns to face her. Confusion but hope racing through him. _Please let this be it. _Quenching the hope rising, he steels himself for rejection. "Yes Kate?"

Striding towards him, Kate focuses on her target. On the thing she wants most.

Castle's eyes widen at the look of determination on her face as she nears. He feels his palms sweating. The writer inside him making scenarios of what could happen.

_Can't back out now Kate. You can do this. _Stopping right in front of him, she places her hands on his cheeks, stroking in small circles before yanking his head down to hers. Her lips crashing onto his.

_Is she doing what I think she is doing? _Castle thinks. Pulling back ever so slightly, he gazes at her. As her eyes flutter open, he sees the confusion then panic as she steps away. Her hands flying to cover her mouth.

_Oh god, he's rejecting me. Stupid, stupid. _She backs away. Her mouth opening and closing, trying to form an excuse. Seeing her internal battle, he steps closer. "Kate." He murmurs. "Is this what you want?" He asks, a large hand coming up to cup one of her cheeks. Feeling her lean into it, he smiles reassuringly. A small nod of her head is all it takes. Leaning down, he slides his mouth over hers, eyes fluttering close at the sensation of her soft lips. _Oh, thank lord._

Gasping slightly, Kate responds to the long arms encircling his neck, fingers tangling in his silky hair. Passion meeting passion as they battle together, competing for dominance. The floodgates open and they are swamped in emotions. Love, lust, passion, want, all mixing together to form the perfect cocktail. It settles around them, blanketing their bodies in its glowing aura.

Pulling her bottom lip into his mouth, he nips at it slightly, eliciting a groan from her. Oh, how he has dreamed of doing this. The hand that was on her cheek before trails down, his fingers stroking her body until he reaches her waist. Wrapping his arms around her, he tugs her closer. Their body heat now felt by both. Licking his top lip, she begs for entrance. He grants it without hesitation and relishes in the feel of her velvety tongue caressing his own. Moaning, he feels his hips grind into hers. Groans and gasps coming from each other at the friction created in that simple movement.

"Castle." Kate speaks as she pulls away for Oxygen. The name quickly turns into a low groan as he begins to trail kisses down her neck. Nipping and licking till he reaches the junction between her collarbone and neck. Sucking and nipping at the spot, he grins at the sounds that erupt from her. He soon growls in response as her hips glide against his, bucking at his touch.

"God, Kate." He whispers into her neck as he trails kisses back up, lips brushing a sensitive area just below her ear.

Tugging his head back up to her lips, she kisses him passionately, the want still there but this kiss is sweeter and slower. Pulling away, she looks into his eyes. The normally twinkling blue now dark and hooded as he looks down on her. His face flushed, lips bruised and swollen. Brushing her fingers around his mouth, she speaks. "Castle, bedroom?" It comes out as more of a question, showing the insecurity she now holds. Grinning wildly, he answers.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I can wait for as long as you like."

"The only thing I want now is you." The certainty in her voice reminds him of how he fell in love with her in the first place. He wants to say these words but he doesn't want her to run.

"No more running?" He whispers, uncertainty in his cerulean orbs.

Swallowing, she says, "No more running." Hoping her eyes are telling him all the things she wants to say but isn't ready to.

Kissing her again, he grasps her hand and pulls her into his room. consummating their relationship for once and for all.

In the morning, they woke together, showered together and neither ever felt a hint of regret.

**Yeah, so, anything is welcome.**


	2. Countdown

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews and everything and for that little tip by TORONTOSUN. I will include your idea, I don't know when but I will get around to including one of them in a couple of the Moments. :) I'm really happy at the amount of emails I received within a few hours of posting the first Fic. So, once again. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, the characters and well the show belongs to the producers (Not that I wouldn't mind owning it but no way could I make it as good as it is today).**

**Well, Author Note over... Camera, lights, Action! (Bit cheesy?)**

**So this one is based on the freezer scene (Will include Josh By the way and a bit of Angst.) and what would have happened if Kate had been able to finish that last sentence.**

**And scene: Countdown 3x17**

**"**I'm s- I'm sorry." He whispers to her as they lay against the wall, bodies huddled as the cold settles around them.

"For what?" She stares straight ahead, her body quaking as the heat dissipates from their bodies. Her thoughts becoming dimmer as she tries to form words, words to comfort the man behind her.

"F-for being me. Going rogue. Getting you into- into this. If we hadn't gone- gone rogue..." Castle trails off, his throat closing as his eyes sting from the hidden tears that are threatening to spill.

She hears his voice break as he speaks. Kate twists slightly to stroke his face, icy cold fingertips stroking his cheek, brushing lightly, barely noticeable. He can't feel a thing but all Castle can think about is how grateful he is that she is here with him. "Oh, shh. Castle, no. Okay? Shhh. You were right. We found the bomb. We were just too late, okay? Castle. Thank you...for being there." Her voice trails off as fatigue begins to settle, its heavy weight forcing her eyes to close. She fights, fights so hard but knows she cannot win.

"Always." The certainty in his voice almost breaks her. The words she has heard so many times before but never knew the true meaning off. Now she knows. _If I only get to say this once then at least I know I said it. Take the plunge Kate._

Taking a deep shuddery breath, her lungs protest as the cool temperature hits them. "I just want you to know how much I," her eyes slip, almost closed but she fights on. That is who she is, she fights but sometimes, sometimes she needs to hide from everything. This not one of them times. "I-i love you." The whisper almost goes unheard by him but somehow, he heard. He heard the words he had always wanted to hear. His heart beats faster, his body full of joy at this remarkable woman only to be replaced by fear, fear that he may never get to say those words back as he sees her eyes shut, the beautiful mixture of hazel and green disappearing, maybe, just maybe never too be seen again.

He sees her fall limp in his arms. _NO! NO, YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME KATE! No, please no, I love you. _His mind shouts and sobs, expressing the words he has no more energy to say, she is so small in his arms. Laying there, body curled up against him, burrowing for warmth, face painted with a blue tinge. A peaceful look fluttering over it. Her lips, the ones he only tasted once. Oh, how he wishes to feel them again. The normal red rose has faded to an unhealthy shade of blue and purple. He buries his head into her brown locks, hiding the tears beginning to slip from his eyes. As soon as they leave the warmth inside his body, they turn to icicles, crystal clear drops hugging his pale cheeks. Castle whispers desperately to her. _Please don't leave me._ "Hey, Kate. Stay with me. Kate. Stay with me." _Don't go. _He slips under the icy spell, chanting those last two words. _Don't go. _His eyes shut down and so does his body.

**Castle (Line breaker. When you see Kate or Castle on its own then you know that we are moving onto another section.)**

And hour or so later, Castle wakes slightly. His mind registering the lights filling the room and two blurs heading towards him and Kate. Hugging her a bit harder, he tries to focus but to no avail. As soon as he had awoken, he fell into a deep slumber again.

**Kate (Line Breaker)**

His eyes snap open, his eyes focusing on the man who has the privilege to be with his fellow detective. _I thought he was going to Haiti? _He tries to sit up, thoughts of Kate in his mind. _Oh god, is she okay? Please, let her be okay? _Panic fills his eyes, racking his body with nerves.

Castle barely registers the hand pushing down on his shoulder as he demands to know where she is. "Beckett. Where is she?" _Tell me!_

"She's gonna be fine. You're both fine. Got to you just in time." Josh speaks. His fingers reaching to the IV in Castles arm.

"Josh." He almost growls but manages to control it.

The paramedic misinterprets the tone for a friendly and confused greeting. "Hey. So, you're recovering from a moderate case of hypothermia and you're going to be a bit sluggish for a while. But, with some warmth and some fluids, you should be alright." He carries on speaking before Castle cuts him off.

"I thought you were in Haiti." _No, why is he here. I was so close, so close._

"Didn't go. It's gonna hurt." He replies nonchalantly. Pulling out the IV, he smiles slightly before placing it in a dish.

Places his hands on Castles shoulder, he offers support as he encourages him to sit. "Okay. Let's see if we can't get you to sit up. Alright, move slowly. There we go."

"How long was I out?" Castle squints out the open door, looking for that certain someone.

"Oh, well, about an hour." Giving a half shrug, Josh turns back around.

"The bomb." He whispers to himself. _Did they find it?_

At that moment, the duo turned up at the entrance of the ambulance. Esposito answers as he just catches that last bit. "Searched the entire warehouse. It's gone."_What?_

"How'd you find us?"

"Oh, Alexis called. Said you didn't come home." _Thank you Alexis. Thank god for your smart brain and worrying nature._

"Alexis? She's supposed to be out-of-town." _Why would she be calling unless..._

"I guess she came back. We figured you were with Beckett, until Josh called." Glancing over to the hunched over doctor, who was trying to act like he was not listening to their conversation.

"We thought you must be out there doing something incredibly stupid against orders. So, we sent patrol units everywhere we figured you'd be moronic enough to go. Found Beckett's car, searched the area till we found the light from the storage container."

"Well, I'm glad my stupidity is predictable," he jokes lightly, trying to act normal. Esposito and Ryan see right through it as they always have. " You pulled us out of there?"

Ryan gives a small nod. Castles eyes crinkle as he smiles in gratitude. "Thanks." Another nod and both walk away, leaving Castle to return to his search. grinning wildly, he stands up shakily and walks towards the person he was looking for.

Kate looks towards the ambulance and sees Castle walking towards her. Giving a shy smile, she bites her lip lightly as her mind flashbacks to what she said before. She did mean it, meant it more than anything but now with Josh back, she knows what she has to do even if it hurts him. Her heart skips a beat as he gets nearer, his boyish grin setting of alien feelings inside of her stomach. Never has she felt it before. _God, why is this so complicated?_

"Saw your boy's back in town." Those first words send a pang into her chest.

"Mm-hmm. He came back." She answers.

"So, what does that mean to you?" _Please don't take back what you said before. I can't take it. _Castles eyes plead silently but his face remains stoic, trying to hide the desperation he fills rising inside of him.

"I don't know." She whispers but oh, how she does know. She likes him, she really likes him but now, she isn't sure it is enough. Tugging her blanket closer around her body, she can still feel the cold blanketing her body. Lost in her thoughts, she looks down at her shoes.

Nodding, Castle feels the lump in his throat triple in size making it hard to swallow, hard to breathe as he feels his world crumble around him. His heart heavy as he looks down at the ground, trying to hide the emotions running through him from her. _Why? Why can't for once, I get a chance. She is the one, I know it but if Josh is what she wants. If he makes her smile then that's all I can ask for. I can do this. Come on Castle. You've lasted 2 to 3 years just being a friend, you can carry on. _He tries to rise his spirits but he knows that it will not make a difference. He feels as though he has lost the one thing he wanted most.

"Castle." His head perks up at the sweet sound. "Could, you, er, could you stick around for a bit after our meeting? I need to sort something out."

"Always." Comes his reply and she feels it again. The rush from that single word. Nodding, she speaks again.

"Come on. Fallon wants to debrief." Nodding to the person standing by the car.

"He's ready to believe us?" Castle asks.

**Castle (Line Breaker)**

"Given the circumstances, we'd like to request to be reinstated on the task force." Beckett speaks from besides Castle.

"Well, that's not up to me. It'd be up to your doctor." Nodding in the direction of the Paramedic standing outside.

_Time to get this over with. _Kate sighs inwardly and glances at Castle who carries on looking straight ahead, not giving anything away. As soon as she walks over to Josh, the Agent looks back at Castle.

"You know, it's funny, when I first met you two, I thought you were together." He smirks slightly.

_Oh, how I wish. If she would allow me. _"Oh. No. Just- just friends." His eyes turn downwards after sparing a look to the Detective and the man whom he is so insanely jealous off.

"Get cleaned up. We got a long day ahead of us. Alright, guys." Fallon says to his Agents before walking out the door.

Castle stands there before slumping against the desk. Arms crossed. His heart breaking with every look and thought of the duo outside. _Please Kate. _He looks up in time to see them hugging. Holding back the tears, he stands and heads towards the elevator. _I can't do this anymore. _

Kate turns around after telling Josh goodbye and sees Castle walking to the open doors of the elevator. His shoulders slumped. Hands buried in his pockets. _Where is he going? I thought I asked him to wait. _She thinks back over the last few minutes and something clicks in her mind. _Oh god, he saw the hug and jumped to conclusions. Classic Castle. _The doors close and he disappears with it but not before she sees the broken expression on his face. _Time to explain. _Grabbing her coat and keys, she runs to the doors and follows after Castle. _Come on, Come on. _She chants impatiently, urging the metal box to move faster.

As soon as they open, she steps out and walks into the cold afternoon, her body still shaking slightly. "Castle." She calls into the air. Seeing his head turn around, she jogs to him.

He is still amazed at how she can run in those high heels. _Unique. _He thinks. The only word to explain her in every detail and he loves it, loves her. But he still can't do it, watching her live a happy life, one without him in it. He tried to convince himself otherwise but he knows, he found the one, only for her to be taken away. Twice.

"Beckett." He replies, voice blank as he looks at her.

"I thought I asked you to wait?" His head drops slightly, looking at the ground after looking into the curious and hurt filled eyes.

He decides to take the plunge. "I-Kate, did you mean it?" She furrows her eyes in confusion. "What you said in the freezer?" His tone is unsure. She looks into his eyes and sees the mixed feelings in his eyes. The small twinkle of hope that brightens when she answers. The fading of fear, despair and insecurity replaced by happiness.

"Yes." Kate's voice is shaky, her mind prepared to build the walls at what is too come. Instead of the rejection she was expecting, she is rewarded by a large grin. He reaches his arms to her, steps closer. She reacts but blinks in surprise as he suddenly stops and yanks his arms back to his sides.

"What about Josh? I thought he was the guy you wanted? I saw you hug." Curiosity dances in his cerulean depths.

"He-that was the thing I needed to sort out. We broke up." _Wait, what? They broke up?_

"Oh, I'm- I'm sorry," but inwardly, he was dancing with glee.

"Don't be." She shrugs. "Now nothing can stop be from what I want." He blinks and swallows suddenly. His voice unsure as he responds.

"Wh-what is it you want, Kate?"

She just smiles in response. He can see the answer in her eyes and grins. His eyes crinkling adorably. Eyes shining with happiness as he pulls her towards him and kisses her. Softly on the lips. Feeling her smile into the kiss, he presses firmly onto them, both smiling. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers dance in the small hairs found there.

Large arms encircle her. Both feeling safe. They finally found their home.

**Okay, I know, that last bit was sappy and a bit different from what Kate and Castle would act like but oh well, we all wanted a happy ending. Well, okay, maybe not everyone but that doesn't matter.**

**So, the same drill. Tips, review if you want. Follow. Ignore. I don't mind.**


	3. Knockout

**Hola again, so, third chapter up. I swear, the amount of missed moments between Castle and Beckett is pretty big. This one is going to be based on one of the most dramatic scenes and well-known, might I add. The shooting of Katherine Houghton Beckett. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, I'm mean honestly, you actually like this? Anyways, I appreciate all of your co-operation. And I look forward to any tips *Cough* TORONTOSUN *Cough*. I'm only joking but I really am looking forward to everyone's reviews. I am honestly amazed by how many people who are following or favouriting, I'll try to do you proud. So yeah, Thank you and enjoy the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Castle. I'm going to do the usual and do the dramatic *sigh*. **

**Author Note Over, well, until the bottom.**

**And scene: Shooting at Roy Montgomery's Funeral.**

The soft words settle over the crowd as she speaks. Her voice strong as she talks, talks about the man who saved her life, the same man who risked his life to keep her safe, who gave her the chance to carry on living. The crowd sit before her, every single emotion twinkling in their eyes. So many are full of tears as they look upon the wooden coffin, the country flag draped over it. He done his duty and hell, everyone knows he done it well.

Kate Beckett lays out her heart, showing gratitude and sadness in any way she can. Guilt swamps her though, still lays in the corner of her mind as it had earlier as she replayed that fatal night.

**Castle (Line breaker)**

She stands in the dark hangar staring at the man who has volunteered his life away to save hers. _Don't do this._

"Captain, please, just listen to me. You don't have to do this." She begged and pleaded, tears shining as she looks upon her Captain. Castle stands behind them, walking closer to her, getting ready to take Kate away from the horror that could happen.

"Kate." He speaks softly but the name does not register, all she can think about is convincing Roy to not give his life away, knowing this will haunt her for as long as she will live.

"No. Please, no. Sir. I forgive you. I forgive you." _What about your family? It wasn't your fault. _Kate can hardly breath.

The lump swells in his throat but Montgomery knows he needs to put her at ease. "This is my spot, Kate. This is where I stand."

"No. No." The words, repeated in a broken voice, full of need, need for him not to do this. To back out while he can. The anguish in the Detectives voice breaks Castle's heart, he has to be strong for her, for the Leader in front of him.

Looking over at Castle, he speaks. "Castle." The command is all the Writer needs to run forward to Kate. His arms encircling her as she kicks and screams at him. _NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! _The voice in her head shouts, screaming at the top of its lungs as she pleads and begs.

"No, NO! Sir, please. Listen to me. You don't have to do this." _You can't leave me! _

Roy can barely look at her, there is no backing out. "Castle, get her out of here now!" His voice may be calm and fierce but the panicky look in his eyes says something completely different. _PLEASE! JUST GET OUT OF HERE! _

Her body wriggling in his arms, Castle bites his lip to the point of drawing blood. His arms strain, not with her weight but with keeping hold of her slender form. "You don't have to. Please, sir." Castle remains quiet, knowing it is best not to speak. She needs to let it out, so, he lets her.

_I need to get her to listen to me! _"Kate." His voice is right by her ear, full of strength and so commanding, she blinks before remembering what is too takes place in less than 5 minutes.

"Plea- No! God! Castle, let me go! No! Let go! PLEASE! NO!" Her screams follow them as they disappear, leaving the man alone in the hangar, awaiting his death. Tears are streaming down her face, eyes full of anguish and despair as she knows she cannot do anything. She scratches and punches. He takes it all, he knows he deserves it as he drags her out the back. _I'm so so sorry Kate. If I could change what is going to happen, I would. Please, don't hate me. _He chants endlessly to himself.

Setting her against the car, Castle places a hand over her mouth to keep her from shouting. He looks into her eyes, trying to put everything he could into that look. He throat closes at the betrayal he sees lying among everything else. The betrayal he knows is at him. _I'm sorry, so sorry._

He whispers to her, one hand stroking her head, changing between cupping her cheek to caressing her hair. Lips pressing on the silky strands every few seconds as he tries to get her to calm down. "Shh! Shh! Please don't. Everything's okay. Everything's alright." _Let this be over soon._

5 minutes later, shots are heard. She does not speak as she escapes the confines off Castle's arms and sprints back the way they came. _Don't be dead. Dammit Captain, don't you dare die on me. _She yanks open the door, the footfalls of Castle chasing after her. Desperation coursing through each of them. Hers for the Captain. His for her to be okay. That's all he wants. He needs her to be okay.

He enters in time to see her kneeling over the lifeless body of Roy Montgomery, hero to all. Her sobs ricochet around the steel walls of the hangar. Castle stops, swallowing harshly as he falls down next to her. Without thinking, she is sweeped into his arms, her body being rocked gently from side to side as they cry, cry for their loss, for everyone's loss.

**Kate (Line Breaker)**

"Roy Montgomery taught me what it meant to be a cop. He taught me that we are bound by our choices, but we are more than our mistakes. Captain Montgomery once said to me that, for us there is no victory. There are only battles. And in the end, the best you could hope for is to find a place to make your stand. And if you're very lucky, you find someone willing to stand with you." She pauses and glances at Castle, the man who stayed by her side even when she didn't want him there. He smiles softly, encouraging her. Smiling gently, she turns back to the crowd. "Our captain would want us to carry on the fight. And even if there is... "

Her sentence is cut off as Castle shouts. "KATE!" A second later, she hears the shot and the wind go out of her as Castle knocks her to the ground. He lifts himself up slightly and looks over at her. _No, god, no, don't let it be. _He stares at the blood coating her white gloves. The growing stain on her jacket. He doesn't notice anyone else as they stand up, complete chaos as they see Kate fall to the ground, the officers pulling out their guns and running in the direction of the shot, Esposito and Ryan leading as they pound their feet faster on the ground, shouting into the cemetery.

His hands are now soaked with blood, _HER _blood. He tries to stop the bleeding and begs her not to go. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't react sooner. _

_"Oh, Kate. Shh. Kate, please. Stay with me, Kate. Don't leave me, please. Stay with me, okay?" Please stay with me, I can't lose you. _Taking a deep breath, he says with all the love he can muster at this moment in time. _"Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate."_

Those last words reverberate around her head as she gazes at the man above her. Kate takes in one last sweep of his face, smiles and gathers all the energy she has to say the words she has always wanted to say. "_I love you..." _Then she slumps to the ground, the life she has, now fading right in front of her. The last thing she sees is the tear-stained face of the man she has always wanted and the blue sky, the same colour as his eyes.

**Castle (Line Breaker)**

Castle, Esposito and Ryan stand, waiting impatiently for the news of Katherine Beckett. "How about the shooter?"

"Gone." _How the hell can he be gone?_

"Gone? How can he be gone?"

"We don't know, but he left his weapon behind."

Esposito speaks up. "It's a mark eleven. Modified sniper rifle. A favorite of Special Forces. We're checking for prints now."

At the moment, a shout is heard. Spinning round, Castle comes face to face with the tear-stained faces off Martha and Alexis, his family.

"Richard!" "Dad!" The two words spoken at the same time.

Upon seeing his face, they both know it is true. She really has been shot. "Oh, my god!" They sprint as fast as they can into his arms, burying their faces in his neck as he does the same. The guilt causing tears to be sprung again, he keeps his face hidden, trying to focus on comforting the most special women in his life. Only, one is missing, laying on her death-bed.

"Shh. It's okay, it's okay." A small whisper ghosts his skin, the teenagers voice soft as she whispers to him.

"Dad." Everything she is feeling ca be heard.

"Where's Katie? Where's my daughter?" The booming voice of Jim Beckett is heard behind them, causing Castle to step back and approach him, preparing himself for the accusations from the older man.

**Kate (Line breaker)**

"A sniper! At a funeral!" His voice incredulous as he walks quickly over to the group of people in the waiting room.

"We think that the people who sent those guys after Montgomery targeted Beckett." Esposito speaks.

Castle cuts in, trying to convey everything he can. "I tried to get to her. I try-" He is cut off as his shirt is gathered in bunches and is thrown into the wall. The harsh slap as his back connects. Esposito reacts, stepping closer with an arm outstretched, the other hand hovering over his gun. "Hey!"

Martha follows with a raised voice aimed at the doctor. "What the hell do you think you're-"

"You did this!" The words are flung with hatred into Castle's face.

All he can feel is anger at Josh. _Doesn't he know, I tried to save her. I watched her collapse. I was there to comfort her. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? _Next thing he knows, they are being pulled apart by Ryan and Esposito.

"Dad! Dad!" Alexis shouts at him.

Josh screams at him before storming away. "This is your fault!" Castle slumps to the floor, knowing the truth of those 4 words.

"He's right, you know. This is my fault." He whispers to everyone, face buried in his hands. Martha kneels beside him quickly as she hears the heartfelt guilt he is feeling.

"Richard Castle, don't you dare blame yourself. You are not the one who shot her." Her voice does nothing.

"No, I put her in the crosshairs." He almost shouts as he stands up quickly. His hands running through his hair as he paces his breathing quick as his vision goes red, full of anger, anger at himself. He stops and looks at his mom, looking into her eyes, the helplessness shining in his sorrowful eyes.

"I told her how I felt. I told her I loved her." Everyone's breaths catch. _I should have told her sooner._

**Castle (Line Breaker)**

Castle walks down the corridors to Katherine Beckett's room. A vase of flowers in his hand and wearing fresh clothes. He stops outside the door as he hears two voices from inside, both he can recognise as Josh's and Kate's. Trying to adopt a happy face, he enters in time to see Josh peck her on the forehead and whisper something while she nods in response.

Standing, Josh turns and his eyes focus on the man who has won this time. _Don't hurt her again. _Looking back at Kate, he sees her eyes are firmly locked on Castle's.

Looking at Josh, Castle's heart drops further into the bottomless pit that has formed. _I guess I still lost. _The tension between them is palpable, the guarded stance before Josh brushes past muttering to Castle. "Don't you dare hurt her."

_What does that mean? _When he goes, Castle approaches Kate, his eyes scanning over her small form, pale but alive. _Thank god. _

He smiles at her and she smiles back automatically, her heart skipping slightly as she thinks back to the moments before she fell unconscious. "You're staring at me. I must look really bad." She jokes weakly.

"No. I just never thought I'd see you again." He changes the subject quickly before she can respond. " I...heard you were opening a flower store, so I thought I'd pitch in." His eyes assessing the pile of flowers surrounding the bed.

She blushes slightly. "They were all here when I woke up. I think they're mostly from the precinct. I don't think I'm going to live this one down, Castle."

"Oh, probably not." He shrugs, looking into her eyes again, memorizing everything that he thought he would never see again.

"I remember." She whispers.

"Huh? I didn't quite catch that." He leans closer.

_Come on Beckett. Just tell him. _"I remember." She says quickly after clearing her throat.

"Wait, what?" _Don't lie to me. I won't be able to take it._

"What happened."

"H-how much?" He stutters slightly. His nerves increasing as he shifts in his seat.

"Everything." _Everything? Oh go, she remembers what I said, doesn't she?_

_Tell him Beckett, no more hiding. _"Did you say you loved me, Castle? I've been sitting here trying to figure out if it were a figment of my imagination or not."

_No more lying Castle. _Licking his lips, he cups her chin, dragging her face up gently to look at his. Staring into the hazel-green eyes, he says 4 words that make her heart stop, but not in a bad way. "Yes. I love you." He whispers. _Don't hurt me, don't break me._

She nods and takes a deep breath. "C-castle, I-i love you too." _You done it._

Castle sits there, wondering if he heard her right. "D-did you just say you love me too?" He dampens down the hope, not wanting to fool himself and give into happiness, not until she confirms it.

"Yes." She shrugs before staring down at the Hospital blanket that covers her. Fingers toying with the fabric as she waits for him to speak. _Say something, dammit Castle._

"Oh, thank god." Her head whips up at the strange words. She hears the relief in them but what stops her is the large grin on his face, one full of happiness and radiates the exact feeling that they were talking about. Kate smiles wildly aswell in reply.

Suddenly, his face drops. "Josh?" Coughing slightly, she speaks sheepishly.

"I broke up with him." _What?_

"Why?" He asks, curious.

"You know, I liked him, really liked him." She says causing Castle to drop his head. Carrying on, she says, "but I didn't love him. I knew I was kidding myself, I tried to use him to forget my feelings. After my mother was killed, something inside me changed. It's like I built up this wall inside. I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to hurt like that again. I know I'm not gonna be able to be the kind of person that I want to be. I know I'm not gonna...I was so scared, scared you wouldn't feel the same. I built up a wall but you seemed to have found a way to break through it."

"What were you going to say to me? You were going to say something before I left for the Hampton's, then Gina turned up." _The Hampton's, why does he want to know about that?_

"I was going to tell you I broke up with him and wanted to go with you to the Hampton's." Castle's eyes widen before he reaches over and grasps one of her hands gently.

"I'm sorry. If I knew, I wouldn't have taken Gina. I would've preferred you to be there but well, I thought you were going to go with Demming to that thing he was talking about."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have strung you both along."

"You didn't do that, Kate. You have nothing to be sorry for." Looking at his cerulean eyes, she smiles shyly, thanking him. After everything, he is still the man who can make her smile, even after they've been through hell and back.

"Castle."

"Yeah?" He leans closer, his face inching towards hers as they share their special smile. The ones saved for each other.

"Kiss me." She whispers. _It will be my pleasure. _He thinks before capturing her lips with his. Unknown to them, their family stood behind the glass, tears in the women's eyes and the men, smiling in happiness. Every single one of them thinking one word. _Finally._

**Voila, another one-shot done. Maybe that last bit was really fluffy and that but oh well. Happiness. That is what this Fic is based on. Anyway, you know the drill. Follow, Favourite, (Maybe?) Ignore, Review and as always, tips and opinions are always appreciated. Yeah, so, I'm not really good at ending these notes so I'll stick with the stereotypical goodbye that many associate with our country. Pip Pip, Cheerio.**


	4. Always Alternative (Movie)

**Hey guys, this little shot is definitely in an Alternative Universe *ooooh* and I received it earlier by ****Farihatabs****. Thank you to TORONTOSUN for giving me some ideas for the next chapters, I will be certainly re-watching them.**

**Okay, so this one is set in the episode Always, known famously for getting those two knuckleheads together. So, right, okay, yeah, this isn't going to be related to Johanna Beckett's case (Like you asked) and it is about Kate turning up to a movie night at Castle's apartment. I would say it is different from the episode but it will contain some of the elements which were involved. I think this one may be more sappy and focuses a lot more on Castle and Beckett.**

**Disclaimer: Nope but you know what, I'm okay with that. Mostly.**

**So Author's Note over (Till the end.)**

**And scene: Right, begins when Castle asks Beckett over for a movie at the crime scene. Then, it will proceed to grow.**

Beckett and Castle approach the scene. The morning fog beginning to rise in the early light. Dew hangs to the blades of grass and coats everything in its fine mist. In one hand, they both hold their own coffees, the steam escaping from the small hole and evaporating as it exits the polystyrene.

Their chatter could be heard by the other Detective's, once again, it causes them to arch an eyebrow at the teams oblivious nature.

"Of course you don't understand why she's taking her graduation speech so seriously, you're probably the guy who had nothing on but boxers underneath his gown." Kate teases, trying to rid her mind of the images that swarmed her thoughts as she spoke.

Her companion keeps pace beside her and gasps in mock hurt. "That is so insulting. If you must know, I was naked underneath." Grinning, he winks at her, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. Beckett feels a blush trying to break through the barriers and covers it up with a scoff at his innuendo.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I stand corrected." They both share a chuckle at this before silence settles over them.

"So, how is the father of the graduate taking it?" Kate asks, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I already have a plan to drown my sorrows. After the ceremony, my mother goes out for the Hampton's, Alexis will be doing her all-nighter, I will be distracting myself with a double feature of The Killer and Hard Boiled." _All alone. _He thinks to himself, sparing a glance at the woman beside him.

_He likes them,? Oh wait, of course he does. Especially with the crime and gore involved. _"Wow, that is a double feature."

_She likes them? That's brilliant. _"You like John Woo?"

"The bloodier the better." She grins as she says this. _Another layer to the Beckett Onion. _Castle pauses, his mind trying to find excuses to not do what he is about to do. _Here goes. _

"You wouldn't want to join me, would you?" _Did he ask me that? _Kate grins wider as she gives him her response, causing him to nearly burst with excitement.

"Actually, I'd love to." _Thank god. _

The detective nears the scene and heads over to Esposito and Ryan. It is only after a few steps that she realises Castle isn't beside her. "You coming Castle?" Snapping out of his pondering, he smiles with excitement at the possibility of what could become of them.  
"Yep, right behind you." _You always are. _She thinks but not in a snarkish way, she's become used to his puppy-dog tendencies of following her wherever she goes. Now it is a normal part of her day.

**Castle (Line Breaker)**

He stands by the coffee machine, preparing their caffeine intake. He watches the spoon move in circular patterns, the mixture following before settling into the hot water. "Castle." The voice causes him to break out of his daze and turn to look at the owner.

Kate stands by the door, she been stood there for a minute just watching him as he watches the drinks he is making. Finally deciding to make her presence known, she speaks. Watching him turn around, he pins her with his azure eyes. Hiding the hitch in her breath, she carries on speaking. "Just wanted to tell you that Esposito and Ryan got a hit on our killer. His name is Christopher Jenkos. He made the mistake of not covering his path and, he was caught on the security tapes. DNA and face matches the description that the neighbour's gave to us."

"Okay, so classic break-in." Castle asks.

"Yep, classic break-in." She answers before entering the room fully and reaching one of the cups in his hand. Handing it over willingly, he smiles causing her to smile in response before stepping out of his personal space which is practically non-existent between them.

"So, Beckett. After the ceremony, you still coming round for that double-feature?" _Do you even have to ask. _She thinks before blinking at that thought. Shaking her head inwardly, she answers.

"Ermm, yeah. If you still want me too."

"Beckett, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you there and anyway, I may know many things about you but maybe, I'll learn some more." Beckett just looks at him, wondering if he realised the double-meaning he just gave.

Clearing her throat, she takes a sip of her coffee, moaning quietly as the warm liquid slithered down her throat. His eyes widen at this. "What time should I be there?"

"Hmm, how about 7-ish. Is that good enough?" _Say it is._

"Yeah, that's fine. Tell Alexis good luck from me." She calls as she exits the room.

"Will do." He answers. "Will do." He mumbles. He gazes out the door and blows softly on his coffee. The same thoughts he had had earlier rising again, leaving him standing there, a plan forming.

**Kate (Line Breaker.)**

At 7 o'clock on the dot, a knock awoke him from his dozing. Rolling off the couch, he stretches. Back arching, bones clicking and muscles tensing. Walking to the door, he pulls it open, already knowing who was to be on the other side. "Hey."

"Hey." The answering reply accompanied by a large smile. He takes her in. Her clothes are soaked. Tendrils of hair, usually a soft chestnut gave way to a dark brown, almost black. Her face free of make-up. Green eyes bright as she grins. "Castle? You still there?"

Snapping out of it, he shoots her his boyish grin before welcoming her in. "I have a feeling it is raining. Am I correct?" _Que the signature eye roll. _As soon as he thinks it, he sees the action be done,as always in mock annoyance.

"No, I thought I would take a shower fully clothed and walk over here soaked. Thought you would enjoy it." She flirts, a teasing edge to her voice. _Her quick-wit strikes again. _He chuckles to himself.

"Well I wouldn't be opposed but next time, do it without clothes on. I'll love that." Winking again, he watches her give another eye-roll before clapping his hands in excitement. "I'll go get you some towels. Sit yourself down on my fantastic fort over there and admire the many treats I have prepared."

"Will do, Castle." She laughs, a small tinkling sound, music to him. He hesitates before carrying on his quest.

Kate stands watching him, well, mainly the way his ass looks in those jeans of his. _Mmmhmmm. Nice. _She pauses again. _Snap out of it Beckett. He doesn't feel the same. _Shaking her head for what seems to be the fifth time today, she carries on into the living room. _My god, I'm screwed. _She thinks as soon as she takes in the scene. Bowls of sweets lay among the pile of pillows and blankets set on the floor, leaned against the sofa. The TV displays the Menu of The Killer. Hearing him before actually seeing him, she turns around to find him holding a big pile of towels in front of him. Jogging over to help, she takes the first few that are on the top.

"Ermm, didn't know how many to get. If you want to change, Alexis has some stuff here, I'm sure she'll be glad to give you some." Shooting another small smile, he watches her chuckle.

looking down at her soaked clothes, he gasps quietly, luckily the towels are covering the bottom half of his face. The blue shirt clings to all of her curves, arching in all the right places. Her normally skinny jeans sticking closer to her skin, almost melding with her skin as it smooths itself to every inch of her long legs. _She must have taken off her jacket while I was gone. _He muses before his eyes come into contact with two dents in her shirt. _Oh god, Castle, look away. This is not helping. _The author begs in his mind.

Shifting slightly, he refocuses his eyes onto the towels in front of his eyes before looking up to her eyes again, a small blush on his face. _So, he can blush? _Kate thinks, deciding to let the gawking at her body, slide for the moment. Picking at her clothes again, she watches his eyes battle not to follow her fiddling fingers causing her to grin inwardly as she watches him shift not so subtly in his jeans. "Ermm, I'll think I'll take you up on your offer of borrowing clothes. From Alexis." She adds.

Swallowing, he nods before dropping the towels unceremoniously on the floor and almost sprinting up to the stairs, trying to rid himself of the images currently occupying his thoughts, and oh, what thoughts they were. Grabbing some sweatpants and after scanning Alexis's shirts, he decides that maybe they are a bit too small. No matter how much he would like her to wear those kind of shirts, he still wants to be a gentleman.

Running back down the stairs, he tosses her the sweatpants before heading to his room. Looking through his draws, he drags out his favourite green lantern shirt before smiling and heading back into the living room. "Here you go. Yeah, I couldn't find any shirts that would fit, just a size too small. Ermm, so, I thought you could borrow one of mine. Just so you're comfortable." He averts his gaze to the floor, slightly embarrassed.

"That's fine, Castle. I'm going to go get changed." Picking up some of the towels, mainly to put them away, she heads into the bathroom, clothes clutched firmly in her hand.

**Kate (Line Breaker)**

20 minutes later, they are both settled in the massive pile of pillows and blankets. Bowls and plates of delights between them. "Ready?" Castle looks over at her.

"Yep." Settling back, they begin to watch the movie as Castle presses play.

All through the movie, they sit, sparing glances at each other when they think the other isn't looking but, in reality, they always are. Even without looking, they can sense it. The electricity crackling, their nerves being set alight. This goes on until the end of the movie.

Standing, Castle wipes off any crumbs on himself before holding his hand out to Kate. "Drink?"

"Please." Taking his hand, she feels something zap from the places they touch. Pulling her up, she stumbles slightly and collides with his chest. The wind knocked out of both of them, his hands automatically reach out to stop her from tripping further while hers fly t his chest for balance. After a second of chuckling, they begin to sense how close they are. It goes silent and they are left looking at each other, staring into one another's eyes. Kate's feelings are jumbled together, thoughts racing through her head as she stares at him. Without her heels, they seem to blend seamlessly together.

Castle watches her, knowing she can probably see the array of emotions shining out, mainly the one he has felt for over 3 years now. A feeling he had only accepted when he saw her and Demming kiss, the day he finally realised what she meant to him. Then Josh came and he thought he had lost her. They seemed happy, until he finally got the gist of the real problems. The problems she gave to light as they sat in the de-contamination tent. Right then, he knew he had a chance. He was going to take it.

Inching closer and closer, they both watch each other cautiously, waiting for the other to back out but neither do. _So close, so close. _He thinks. Just as their lips are about to touch, the TV lets loose a loud bang. Coughing and stepping away, they turn to find the source of the noise. On the screen, a small extra clip is playing, the ones which happen after the credits. A man stands pointing a gun at the screen before it fades out. _Stupid speakers. _Castle thinks.

"Drinks, yeah, drinks." One more glance and he is off, walking into the kitchen. "What do ya want?"

"Ermm, a small glass of red wine, thanks." Her tone is distracted as she replays the last few moments. _Did that happen?_

Looking at his face, it confirms her suspicions. _Yep, definitely did. Crap. _It's not that she doesn't want to kiss Castle but, okay, she has no excuses for that. She just wants to kiss him.

"So, here you go." He says, handing the cool glass containing the alcoholic beverage. "Shall we return to our movies." He says holding out his arm.

"We shall." They walk back to their fort, arms linked. Heading to the DVD player, he sets in the next movie. "Are you ready?"

"Of course."

"Plopping down next to her, they both realise their proximity but ignore it, focusing on the movie instead. After 20 minutes, both were sitting so close, their arms were lightly brushing, tingles shooting through them as they brushed.

10 minutes later, their arms were linked.

Another 5 minutes later, Castle's arm rested on the sofa behind her head.

10 minutes, her head lay on his chest.

20 minutes later, both had their arms around each other, Castle's fingers trailing through her now dry hair, stroking and playing. Their legs tangled, Kate's arms resting on his stomach, head on chest. His other arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Swallowing, Castle tilts his head, watching her as she watches the film. Smiling that he finally has her in his arms, he almost does a happy dance. "You alright there Castle?" She yawns out.

"Huh, oh yeah. Perfect." He answers. Lifting her head off his chest, she looks up at him, only to find him watching her with his sparkling azure eyes. Reaching a hand up, she strokes the scruff on his chin, as she has done except they were freezing to death. This time, they are sitting in a semi-lit room, warm, may she add and neither are backing away.

Looking down at her, he smiles and leans in. Slowly. _Don't back away. _He pleads with his eyes. She can see it. _There is no chance of that. _She returns the message. Leaning up, she nears him aswell. She watches as his gaze flickers from her eyes to her lips, up, down, up down. She knows she is doing the same but doesn't care.

She waits for the fear to settle in but nothing, all she can feel is acceptance. They both stop, noses brushing. Their breaths mingling as their breathing picks up at their proximity. They both look into each others eyes, memorizes the feeling they can see there and lunge for each other.

The lips meet, much like the first time they had ages ago. The passion is still there but increased, they allow it increase, there's nothing holding them back now. A spark electrocuted both of them. His tongue swipes against her bottom lip, begging for access. She grants it straight away, both thinking how right this is. Now they are both battling for dominance, the real world fades out as they taste each other. Biting and caressing, their pace matching flawlessly. Pulling away, they both battle for Oxygen, deep breaths are taken as they rest their foreheads against each others.

_Time to say it Castle. _"Kate."

"Yeah."

"Promise me you won't run from me." _What does that mean?_

"O-okay." She answers, eyes questioning.

Shutting his eyes, he speaks. Three words that send her pace racing once again. "I-i love you." _You don't it. Now there is only hope._

Kate's eyes widen as she tenses, pulling back, she watches his eyes open, begging her not to go. 5 minutes, he begins to give up. 5 minutes of waiting for her to speak. Nothing.

"I-i'm sorry. I'll, err, you can leave if you want." He stammers, his heart crumbling away.

_What? You want me to leave? Oh crap. _It clicks, she hasn't said anything for 5 minutes. Watching him look away and begin to stand, she knows she has to act. Grabbing his hand, she pulls him back down and grasps his head in her small hands. "Castle. I'm sorry, I was shocked." He nods, his eyes still broken. _Time to rectify that. No backing out. You've already told Lanie. Everyone knows it was inevitable. No more lying._

"I-i-i love you too." Even though it is only a whisper, Castle grins, eyes bright and happy.

"Oh thank god." He tugs her into his arms again. Laughing at his display, she pulls back slightly.

"I'm sorry for lying about the funeral." His eyes snap open.

"Kate, I'll admit I was furious. I hated that you lied. I came to grips when you pushed me away for 3 months, but, when I found out, I wished I had found out in a different way. You didn't tell me. I know it was unfair of me to push you away but I guess, it brought us closer in a way. I've forgiven you. Can you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, I made the mistake first. Now, let's stop with all this sappy stuff. I have something else I would like to be doing." Dragging her nails down his face lightly, she leans closer and whispers into his ear, "I would really like." She breathes. "To watch this movie." Pulling back, she laughs at his shocked expression. She ends up rolling on the floor, Castle's fingers tickling her sides relentlessly.

"Oh, you'll pay for that. I know the perfect punishment." He growls in mock anger.

"Haha, r-really, ha, oh god, stop." She wiggles on the floor, her begging cut off as she feels his mouth slant over hers. Pulling back, he grins, her face is flushed, lips bruised and swollen, hair ruffled, eyes wide and shocked.

Narrowing her eyes, "If that is what I get, then I can't wait for what will happen if I do something really bad."

"Oh, I'll show you." Grabbing her by her hips, he wraps her legs around him and heads to the bedroom, stopping very few seconds to push her up against a wall and show her little bits that will be happening in that room.

**Castle (Line breaker)**

The next morning, both are awakened by the booming voice of Castle's mother. They don't have enough time to react before his door opens and Martha comes striding in. Looking at the occupants, she halts mid-sentence and grins. "Finally." The squeal is heard all around the building. Realising they are hardly dressed, she shoots another grin and walks out. Kate hiding behind Castle, sheets wrapped around both of them, shocked expressions on their faces. Let's just say, that was one of the most awkward breakfast's in the history of the Castle family.

**Quite sappy, you have to admit. I hope this lives up to your standards Farihatabs. It was harder to write so it won't be perfect but I tried. Anyways, yeah, you know the drill. (Follow, favourite, ignore, review.) Tips, opinions and ideas are all welcomed. So, once again, awkward goodbye, yeah, goodbye.**


	5. Knockdown, The fight

**Another chapter, another day in the life of a Fanfiction Writer. Yep, so, I'm loving the reviews I've been getting, like, reeeaaallyy love. Thank you for all your encouragement especially from ****Adele-Madeline Heels, Katrinevs ****and ****Bree21. ****And once again, I'm glad you enjoyed it ****Farihatabs. **

**Well, next chapter then. You guys all know the scene where Caskett share their first real kiss. Okay, it may have been undercover but oh well, still a kiss right? Well, anyways, what if something happened before that kiss? Maybe something changed before? No Josh in this one but if people want him, then I will still keep this one but I'll also write another involving the complications of Kate already being in a relationship. Sound good? Just for all you people who still want the realism that we find in the show.**

**Author's Note over (Till the end, like always.)**

**And scene: It starts of when Martha confronts Castle about the shooting. Carries on from there.**

"What if it had been you?" Those are the first words that come from his Mother's mouth. Arms crossed, lips pulled into a thin line and her eyes shining dangerously, he knows he should escape while he can. Thinking that maybe he should change the subject, Castle says the first thing that pops into his head.

"I didn't know you were home." _Okay, Castle, that was lame. _He tells himself.

Martha uncrossed her arms and strides across the room to her son, anger pouring from her. Not at him, her fear had soon turned to anger as she came to grips with the shooting. "I heard about the shooting on the news. Could have been you. You know that, don't you?" _Of course I do._

He shrugs and answers. "Yeah, but I'm fine. It wasn't me."

She can feel her voice rising but battles to keep it down. "Richard, this isn't one of your books. You don't know the ending. You were just lucky yesterday."

"You're overreacting, Mother. Where is this coming from?" Castle stands there looking at her. Oblivious, just like always.

That last question is what broke her fuse, the lid flew off as she stares at her son. Shouting at him, the fear and anger rising so high, to high. "How the hell can you ask me something like that? Think about how much you love Alexis, and that is how much I love you. And don't you dare ask me where this is coming from! You have gone through most of your life on your wit and charm and no small amount of talent, but that is the real world out there, and you can't charm your way out of a bullet." _Think about everyone else. _

His eyes widen, shock as his Mother's words register into his brain. "You think I should quit?" He says, incredulous.

The redhead just sighs. "I think you should be honest with yourself about why you're doing this. You have written 22 novels before you met her, and you didn't need to spend every day in a police station in order to finish them." _ Everyone knows it isn't about the books, admit it Richard. _She thinks. Martha watches as his head drops and he shifts his feet slightly, as if preparing to say something he hasn't told anyone.

Sighing, he gives it away, get it off his chest in one simple sentence. "It's not about the books anymore." _Oh darling, we already knew that._

**Kate (Line Breaker)**

Katherine Beckett sits at her desk, fingers fiddling with the edge of the folder. Her mind wandering as she waits for news. She replays everything that has happened, the normal start of the day, the phone call, Castle, meeting Raglan, the shooting and everything but mainly, Castle and Raglan. Now, she knows she won't get any closer to solving her Mother's murder. Kate wasn't lying about what she said to Raglan. She trusts Castle, no matter how much of a pain in her ass he can be, he's always been there. Standing up, she takes Montgomery's advice and heads home, only for a little bit.

**Castle (Line Breaker)**

3 hours later, Beckett and Castle are sorting through her mother's personal effects. Castle flips through some photos of Kate at the ice rink with her mom. He smiles as his eyes fall upon the smiling face of the hard-headed Detective beside him.

"There's nothing in her appointment book. Not that I could make good sense of, anyway. She had her own system and my dad and I could never figure it out." Kate says, oblivious to what he is looking at. He just traces her face lightly before snapping back to normal mode.

"Aww, you were adorable. Did your mom take these?" He asks, showing her the photos.

"Yeah. About three weeks before she died." Gazing at the pictures, she smiles a sad smile as she remembers that day.

He decides to lighten the mood and teases her. "Aww, I don't get you see you in action?" He shoots her his famous puppy-eyes, the ones that could stop her from doing anything, like she said, could but she won't allow it.

"Trust me, Castle, it was not pretty." Kate chuckles, a few pathetic noises instead of the happy, loud ones that can cause the Writer to stop in his tracks.

"Oh, now I have to see it." He grins at her before flicking back through the photo album. " Hmm." He nods, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What?"

His eyes flashing up at her quickly, he answers, "Uh, there's 24 exposures on this roll, but there's only 20 pictures."

"What is it?" She tilts her head in question.

"An empty street?" She looks over his shoulder slightly, her breath tickling his ear as she speaks.

"Castle, this is where my mom was murdered. I don't understand. I mean, these pictures were developed a week before she was killed."

"Why would she be taking photos of that alley?" He glances at her, eyes noticing their proximity before looking back down again.

"I don't know. I always thought it was just a convenient place for the killer to attack. I mean, it was dark, it was secluded." She sits on her heels, thoughts racing through her mind. Curiosity running through her veins.

Clearing his throat, he shoots of one of his ideas. "What if there was more to it than that? What if she was looking into something that happened in that alley when they killed her?" _ Maybe._

"Well, I'd have to go into the old archives and reports, and Captain Montgomery won't let me back in the precinct right now." Nodding in acceptance, Castle's eyes widen and he grins.

"I'll go."

**Kate (Line breaker)**

A knock at the door alerts Kate. Grabbing the gun by her side, she opens the door. On the other side, Castle looks down at the gun in her hand. Shaking it off, he heads straight into it. "You talk to Montgomery?"

Placing the gun back in its holster, she gestures for him to come in. "Yeah." Taking a breath, she continues. "Castle, there's something I need you to do."

His curiosity peaked, he answers in his usual way. Castle is only man and well, he can't deny Kate. "Name it."

"Go home." _What? No way. _Castle stares at her before replying.

"Forget it. Fear does not exist in this dojo." He jokes, trying to get her to change her mind.

Sighing in frustration, she glares at him. "Look, I signed up for this when I put that badge on, you didn't. It's not your fight."

_She is not saying that. _Castle returns her glare, his anger rising. "The hell it isn't. I don't hang around you just to annoy you. I don't ride out to murder scenes in the middle of the night to satisfy some morbid curiosity. If that's all this was I- I would have quit a long time ago."

"Well, then why do you keep coming back, Rick?" Kate stepped closer, right into his face. She has spent years trying to get him to go away so why the hell does he keep coming back? _I need to know._

"Look, I may not have a badge, unless you count the chocolate one that Alexis gave me for my birthday, but I'll tell you this, like it or not, I'm your plucky sidekick. You're stuck with me and I'm not going." His eyes flash in determination causing hers to do the same.

"Plucky sidekick always gets killed and you didn't answer my question, stop trying to change the subject. I'm the one who's not meant to be good at talking but hell, I can try." Their noses brush, now they are dangerously close. Chests heaving.

"Partner, then and why do you care?" _Why do you care? _

Knowing where this is going, she tries to back out of it but he reels her back in. "You can't walk away Kate. Not after demanding me to answer and then when I ask you something, you chicken out, like always." _Oh, walking on a thin line Castle. _

"Me? Yes, I back out because I am not good at this. I'm not the person who gives everything away, I'm the interrogator, I ask the god damn questions. You have enough information to write 50 BOOKS CASTLE, 50 BOOKS!" They're voices are rising, bouncing around the small apartment.

"WHY DO YOU CARE, KATE? LET ME ASK YOU THIS." They're now shouting. This isn't a simple argument anymore.

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE A FAMILY, ONE DAY, I MIGHT HAVE TO TELL ALEXIS AND MARTHA THAT HER FATHER AND HER SON DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" He sucks in a breath at this.

"What about you? Kate, I asked you why would YOU care. YOU. I understand the family but honestly, I Know that isn't the only reason, so answer me. Why do YOU CARE?"

"BECAUSE I DO! DAMMIT, CASTLE, I always have." She whispers, pulling away. Noticing this movement, he grabs her wrist, keeping her in place. Castle knows she could escape and neuter him in seconds but he'll take that chance. All he wants is the truth now.

"Kate, you're not the only one, okay? You have I family. Mother, Alexis, Esposito, Ryan, Your dad, Lanie, everyone around you, especially me. I'm not going to allow you to do this alone. I won't let you be alone." He tone is gentle but she can see the strength behind his words.

"I don't know how to do this. I can't, i just, I can't talk about feelings like this." Her voice is quiet. His heart breaks at how vulnerable she looks.

"What feelings, Kate?" _Please tell me she feels the way I think she feels._

"You know, I was going to tell you. I was so ready to tell you how I felt, then Gina turned up. That summer, I knew I couldn't give into this." She gestures between them. "I built barriers and I don't know how to take them down."

"Let me help." He takes both hands in his.

"I-i don't know. Castle, can we just forget about this?" She asks, pulling away, tears pricking her eyelids. He rarely sees her cry and normally he would comfort her but now, after everything they just talked about, she pulling away again.

"No. No. We will not forget about this. We will settle this right here, right now. I don't care anymore Kate. All I want is the truth." Shutting her eyes, two tears escape the corners of her eyes, lifting her chin, he rubs his thumbs against her cheeks, erasing their clear trail.

"Castle, please. I need more time." She pleads. _I can't do this._

"No, I gave you time. Now, we need to talk." He knows he is pushing and he shouldn't be but maybe a push is what she needs. What THEY need.

"I don't know what you want to hear." Her commanding voice is back. Aggravation coursing through her. _Why won't you learn to give up?_

"I want the truth Beckett. All I want is the fucking truth." The curse word slips itself into the sentence. It causes her to blink in surprise, there is never a time where she has heard him swear.

"The truth? I'll give you the truth. Is that what you want? Do you want to know that you hurt me when you left? Did you know I was going to say yes to the Hampton's? I broke up with Demming for you, he was a nice guy so why the hell would I break up with him? Oh, that's right. I FELL FOR YOU! YOUR ANNOYING ATTITUDE, QUIRKY STORIES, THAT SMART BUT CHILDISH BRAIN, YOUR RUGGEDLY HANDSOME LOOKS. I FELL FOR YOU." Now she was annoyed. He pushed and pushed and doesn't stop pushing. Realising what she said, she tenses and steps back. He steps forward. Another step back, another step forward. Back. Forward. Back. Forward. They carry on until she is backed against the counter.

His heart almost bursting at her words. He doesn't care that they were flung in anger, all he registered was that she felt the same. Heartbeat racing, he leans in and brushes his lips against hers causing her to tense further. Pulling away, he leans back, looking into her face, he finds her eyes closed, lips parted slightly, cheeks flushed a beautiful rose. He closes the distance and whispers into her ear "I feel the same Kate. I feel the same."

Her breath hitches, eyes open as they reach his dazzling cerulean irises. The warmth there is overwhelming, threatening to consume her. _What are we doing? _Pushing at his chest, he stumbles back, caught by surprise.

"I can't do this Castle." Then she runs, like she always has done.

_Not again. _Following after her, his shoes pounding on the carpet covered hallway, feet tapping in the elevator as he waits impatiently, slapping against the concrete as he chases the one he wants, no, he needs. "Kate." He shouts, pace quickening. She may have long legs but he has longer. Catching up, he steps in front of her, she collides with him and sends them tumbling to the grass of the park.

Struggling to get him off, he catches her punching hands and pins them to her sides. "You don't get to run, Kate. Not anymore."

"W-what if it doesn't work?" She slumps down in defeat.

"I can't promise anything but I assure you, there is no way I'm letting you go." He's pouring his heart out, something he never thought he would be capable of.

"C-castle. I-i just, god, I'm not good at this." He chuckles lightly earning a glare from her.

"One step at a time, my dear Detective." Nodding wordlessly, he allows her to get up. "No running. Okay?"

"Okay." Grinning, he pulls her closer.

"Can I just do one thing?" He leans closer giving her a sign. Watching with wide eyes, she just nods again. Grinning, he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her, softly until she responds. As soon as she does, it blooms into something so much more. They start to head to her apartment but are stopped by the ringing off her phone.

Answering, she nods and bites her lip before flipping it shut. His hand grips hers. "Ryan and Esposito are missing."

**Yeah, so, little idea of mine. Remember, I did say No Josh. Well, 2 Fics in one day, I'm sure you guys could do better. This one is a little different. It showed Beckett's insecurity and resistance so it was kind of hard but I'm sure you know the feeling when you are typing and it clicks then everything flows out. Yeah, 20 minutes to type this. Anyway, like before, Follow, Favourite, Ignore, Review and of course, tips, opinions and ideas are welcome.**

**Another awkward goodbye, Err, Adios and yeah, until next time.**


	6. 47 Seconds and Always

**Previet, So, I'm going to annoy all of you and say I am back with another chapter. This one is an idea by TORONTOSUN and has some angst. It is a combination of 47 seconds and Always (The speech Castle made.) I've had a look and I hope this is up to your standards. Thank you, all of you, for giving this Fic a chance and reviewing and yeah, you know. I shan't drone on about the little details but yeah, thank you. Everyone. Now, this is going to be cliché but your encouragement is what keeps me writing this instead of giving up in defeat. Yeah, that sounds about right.**

**Disclaimer: Afraid not.**

**Author's note over (Till the end, the same as before.)**

**And scene: Begins with the part where Martha is trying to get Richard to tell Beckett how he feels and he resists.**

"Eventually, you realize, your children are gonna make choices you don't like. Just a fact of life." Martha says, she's been trying to give her son a hint but he doesn't seem to be getting it.

Looking over at her, he just shrugs. "Well, if the bombing proves anything, it's that bad things can happen no matter what you do. Nobody's tomorrow is guaranteed." Smiling sadly, he looks at the ground.

In front of him, Martha is shaking her head, eyebrows slightly raised at how oblivious her normally intellectual son can be. Sighing, she just decides to give it to him straight. "So...how do you plan to act on this realization?"

"What do you mean?" He watches her with narrowed eyes, honestly confused as to what she is talking about. _What are you going on about Mother?_

"Oh, you know what I mean. Richard, how much longer are you gonna drag your heels before you tell Beckett how you feel?" Spitting her words out, gently but with a strength that is undeniable. She is so frustrated at how he tries to hide from the reality of life. Watching him shift uncomfortably, she continues. "And I mean, while she is awake, not lying on the ground with a bullet in her chest."

"You don't understand-" _Leave it be. _Staring into her determined but caring eyes, he sends a silent message of plead that she will let it go.

Waving her hand, she cuts in, "It's complicated." Her voice is mocking his, she has heard this all before. Changing back to normal. " So you say. Only it's not. It's not. Nobody's tomorrows are guaranteed, right? Wouldn't it be better to tell her, even if the timing is wrong, than never to tell her at all?" Her eyes pin him, and eyebrow arched, her expression pointed.

He sighs. "And what if she isn't ready?" The voice is full of desperation and defeat, nothing like Castle's normally happy and upbeat nature. Adopting her motherly status, she say the words which he has already tried to do but to no avail.

"Then she never will be. Then you move on."

**Castle( Line breaker)**

Castle enters the Homicide floor with two cups of coffee and approaches Beckett's desk while she's going over some documents. He takes in her furrowed eyebrows, the pursed lips, everything he has memorized in his memory.

"Hey."

Kate smiles and lifts her head, looking at the writer with her sparkling hazel-green eyes. He can never tell which colour is the dominant one, no matter how long he examines them.

"Hey. Thanks." She says, gesturing to the coffee in her hand after he hands it over. Taking a sip, her head falls back in delight at the warm liquid running down her throat.

Castle watches her and shifts slightly before sitting in HIS chair beside her desk. "Yeah. You got a sec?" _Here goes._

"Yeah. What's up?" Giving him her full attention, he looks into her questioning eyes and he feels his nerves amplify.

"Um…I've been thinking…about the victims and…all the opportunities they'll never have…"

Beckett swallows, knowing what Castle is getting at. _Is he really?_ She's waited for this, had time to prepare herself and to battle the fear but it still doesn't seem to help as she listens to his words.

"…and I don't want that to happen." His cerulean eyes, the ones she could get lost in but she won't allow it. _Partners, Beckett. Can't think this way. _But Kate's expression still begins to lighten, the furrowed brow smoothing out and she smiles slightly in anticipation.

_Come on Castle. Spit it out Man. This is Kate. You've prepared yourself. _"I've been…"

"Beckett." _No, no, no. Not now. _They both seem to chant as they look up, slightly startled by the interruption. Ryan shifts nervously, eyes darting between the two. He knows he just interrupted something but this is important. "We got something."

"Um…" She looks sheepishly over to Castle, unsure of what to do.

Shrugging again, he just says, "It's okay. It can wait till after the case." Nodding, they both stand. He stands there watching her walk away before exhaling. _Later._

They never did until the next day.

**Kate (Line Breaker.)**

Castle smiles at some familiar uniforms as he walks into the room. He places one of the coffees on Beckett's empty desk. Esposito stands up and walks to him.

"Hey. No luck with those witness statements. You guys catch a break?"

"Better yet, we caught the suspect." The fellow Detective says.

Castle pouts and whines, "And I missed it? Where is he?"

Esposito nods in the direction of the interview rooms. "In the box with Beckett."

**Castle (Line breaker)**

"I swear, I don't remember." The suspect yells.

She slams her hands on the metal table, causing Robert to jump in shock. "The hell you don't remember!"

"Do you want to know trauma? I was shot in the chest and I remember..." Behind the glass, Castle nods but the next words cause his heart to stop. "...every second of it." Surprise is written over his face before it starts darkening, the anger pulsing through him. Its dark tendrils wrapping around his heart, blurring his vision.

"And so do you."Beckett steps behind the suspect in frustration, crossing her arms. She doesn't know who is behind the glass, she doesn't know that the he's behind there, his face scrunching in fury.

He mutters to himself darkly. "All this time...you remembered?" Before storming out.

**Kate (Line Breaker.)**

_All this time, all this time, she lied to me. I can't believe her. I layed my heart out, yes, it may not have been the best moment to declare it but come on, at least I said something. How dare she? How could she push me away? Let me think that she didn't know. I know she isn't best with feelings but there is no excuse for this. I'm going to talk to her. Oh, I'm going to talk to her alright._

**Castle (Line breaker.)**

Walking out of the interview room, Kate catches sight of a large figure storming down the hallway. His posture tense, almost shaking. Taking a closer look, her eyes zoom in on the mystery man before realising who it was. _Castle? What's wrong with him?_

Looking over at the boys desks, they shrug in response as they look at her curious expression. _Wait?_

Striding to their desks, she looks at both of them. "Did Castle by any chance, go to watch the interview?" _Don't say he did otherwise I've messed up big time. _Her hopes are crushed as Esposito nods. "Shit." She mutters under her breath, not quietly enough as the duo look at her in surprise. Avoiding their gazes, she walks to her desk and plops down, thoughts jumbled together but one sticks out. _I may have just ruined everything._

**Kate (Line Breaker)**

A couple of hours later, Castle returned, his gaze blank and emotionless. He doesn't want to think about anything, he's not going to let her trick him this time. He will talk to her when they finish this case. All that matters is catching the bomb suspect.

**Castle (Line Breaker.)**

They sit in the interview room, the tension palpable. Neither are looking at each other as they interview their killer.

"No one was supposed to get hurt. It was just gonna make a lot of noise, and people would start respecting me as a reporter, but everything just went wrong."

"Why didn't you come forward once you realized what you had done?" Beckett asks, they're still on duty.

Leann slumps in her chair. "I thought about it, but what good would that do? I kept quiet for Jesse." Turning an icy glare to Leann, Castle sits, his body angled away from Beckett's. He has already said to his Mother that he won't let this get to him. Time to turn off that switch.

"I wanted to protect his memory."

His bad mood causes the insults and double-meanings to flow out. Aimed at Beckett as she stays silent. "Well, that's what your friend Jesse would call sinning by silence." Glaring at her from the corner of his eyes. Swallowing harshly, she watches the wall. _Shit, I've definitely ruined this. _"It's not smart. It's not brave. It's just cowardly." Castle broods, Kate can feel the tears stinging her eyes as she catches the insults. She won't let them show. She knows she made a mistake but she won't let personal issues get in the way of her work. _No more lying Beckett. _Vowing to herself, she stands and leaves the room, signalling Esposito and Ryan to cuff the suspect. Her eyes steely as she walks into the break room.

Castle sits, ignoring her as she walks away. Watching the guys come in and cuff her, they look curiously at the Writer, they both saw the tears in Beckett's eyes. His distance must have something to do with it. They'll check the tape.

**Kate (Line Breaker.)**

Katherine slumps against the counter, stirring her coffee. She thinks about what happened. The harsh tone of his voice. The hidden messages. The blank look, icy glare he shot her. She knows she shouldn't let this get to here. It was her fault, she knows that but maybe, if he hadn't told her when she had a goddamn bullet in her chest and a boyfriend, they would've talked. She lied, yes. She pushed him away but he should know she isn't good at this. 4 years, after everything, this mistake is the one that turns him against her. The opening of a door breaks her out of her stupor.

Glancing upwards, she is met with the stoic face of Castle. Brushing past her, he grabs a mug and prepares his coffee, all while ignoring her. The tears sting her eyes again. _Why is she so emotional? This isn't me._

Deciding she needs to fix this, she clears her throat before speaking cautiously. "Castle?"

He spares a glance before turning back to his cup. "What?" His voice is harsh, nothing like the kind one she loves to hear.

"Can we talk?"

"What about Beckett? We have nothing to talk about." He stares ahead.

Sighing in frustration, she feels the anger. "Yes, yes we do. I'm sorry, Okay? I know you heard it." Slamming his cup down, he ignores the scorching heat as scalding coffee splashes over his hand.

"No, it is not okay. I thought you honestly didn't know and I came to terms with that. But now, knowing you lied to me, all this time, I can't. I'm moving on, Beckett." His words sting but on hearing him moving out and the certainty in his voice, she blinks in surprise. "And why the hell do you care? Huh, Beckett. Why didn't you tell me? Were you too embarrassed? You know, you may be saving lives all day and hunting murderers but you are just a coward." The tone is cold. Expression furious as he stares at her.

"You think I'm embarrassed? You should've known I'm not good at this. I had just been SHOT, SHOT CASTLE! And you think you can just tell me I'M THE COWARD. Says the man who couldn't even tell me when I wasn't dying. I spent MONTHS TRYING TO CONVINCE MYSELF THAT IT WASN'T MY IMAGINATION BUT WHEN YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING AFTER, I gave up. I thought you didn't mean it. You know what? I can't okay. How about I ask you why the HELL do you keep coming back then? You could just walk away. Wouldn't that be better? Instead of everyone having to deal with your FUCKING EMOTIONS! You can't keep coming back to be an ASSHOLE SO WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE?" Her chest is rising up and down frantically as she shouts at him. He may be angry but she is furious.

"Why do I keep coming back? WHY DO I KEEP COMING BACK? How can you s—? BECAUSE OF EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER! FOUR YEARS I'VE BEEN RIGHT HERE! Four years just waiting for you to just open your eyes, and see that I'm right here…and that I'm more than a partner. Every morning, I—I bring you a cup of coffee just so I could see a smile on your face, because I think you are the most...remarkable…maddening…challenging…frustratin g person I have ever met. AND I LOVE YOU, Kate, and if…that means anything to you, if you care about me at all, just TELL ME! TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU LIED!" Castle is now shouting.

"BECAUSE I HAD JUST BEEN SHOT CASTLE! WHY I LIED? HUH? YOU THINK I WANTED TO? I'M STILL TRYING TO FIGURE THIS ALL OUT! THIS, US AND I KNOW I MADE A MISTAKE. YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" Taking a deep breath. she continues. "I wasn't embarrassed. I'm so scared, OKAY? You broke down my barriers, the ones I spent years trying to build. And in comes your cocky, annoying self and take one hit and they crumbled. How the HELL am I supposed to get my head around that? You tell me." Face to face, they glare. Faces tinged a deep red. Both so frustrated.

"Well, maybe if you didn't hide from EVERYTHING and from EVERYONE WHO GETS CLOSE TO YOU. MAYBE IF YOU LET THEM IN, ACTUALLY ACCEPTED HELP, WE COULD HELP. I could help. I know you don't like to be pushed but maybe this is what you need. I've already told you,Kate. I'm moving on. YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL! So, yeah, well, I guess there's just nothing I can say, is there? Okay, um…. You can throw what we have away if you want, but I'm not gonna stick around and watch you. So this is, uh…over. I'm done." The finality is heart stopping. She sucks in a gasp as he shoots one more look at her before storming out. Looking at her feet, she sees the smashed cup she doesn't remember dropping. _Crap, this is over? I guess it is. Maybe I am a coward._

Kate doesn't break down as she grabs her stuff.

She doesn't shed a tear as she feels the watchful eyes of the department on her.

She doesn't collapse in the elevator.

She doesn't cry on the drive home.

She doesn't fill a bucket as she opens the door.

It isn't till she is in kitchen and sees the picture, the one of Castle, grinning beside her and the others. Their first case, the drink she was making forgotten as she falls to the ground. Broken sobs racking her body. Her cries echo around the apartment, filling the empty silence as she slumps against the cupboards, knees brought up to her chest. Body shaking as she lets it all go. She cries for her mother, for every victim, Montgomery, his family, her dad and most of all, the loss of one of the best people she has ever met, Richard Castle or as he once told her, Richard Alexander Rogers. The tears trickle down her face, what was a torrent has turned into a light flow before finally stopping to the point where only one or two still escaped.

She replays what happened, the look in his eyes, the honest as he told her why he comes back. Her heart still stutters as she thinks back to the I love you. _How could he ever think doesn't feel the same? That she was embarrassed? _Her mind clicks to those 3 words. _I'm moving on. He's moving on. No, he can't. _Standing up, as determined as ever she walks out of her apartment into the wet streets of New York, her shoes forgotten, everything but herself forgotten, her phone and handbag still laying in the small hallway which she had just exited.

Walking through the busy streets, she jogs to his apartment. Nodding at the doorman, she runs to the elevator and punches the floor number. _Come on, come on._

**Castle (Line Breaker)**

After leaving, he headed straight home. The fury dissipating as he thinks back to what happened. _What have I done? What? No, it isn't my fault. She obviously doesn't feel the same. _

He talked to his Mother and daughter before excusing himself to his study where he broke down, unknown to him, the woman he wants is doing the same. He feels as though his heart has shrivelled, now dark and empty. He lost her. _I told myself I would move on. I've tried before and yes, it didn't work out before but I can do this. I need to. For the sake of both of us._

A knocking at the door alerts him. Walking towards it, he notices Martha and Alexis gone. _Hmmm, where did they go?_

Opening the door, he comes face to face with a red-eyed Kate. Her eyes puffy, cheeks flushed. Hair damp from the rain outside. _No, why is she here? Can't she just leave me alone. _Swallowing, his face turns blank. Her heart drops.

"What do you want Beckett?" _Time to tell him._

"You." She steps into the apartment and before her lips touch his, she whispers two words. "I'm sorry." Before they crash into his. He stands motionless, shock running through his system. _What is she doing? _The feel of her lips attacking his is too much and he responds before pulling back and staring at her. His forehead against her wet one. Mascara streaks trail down her cheeks, make-up washed off her face.

"Kate?" He whispers, unsure.

"I'm so sorry, Castle." Her voice breaks. " I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Leaning closer, she goes to close the distance but he keeps his distance. Nodding her head in defeat, she tries to step back but his grip on her wrists prevent her.

"What happened?" Castle needs to know. He can't do anything if this is just a pity thing or a spur of the moment.

"What you said about moving on. I ca-god, I'm not good at this. I, just, it broke me. I don't want you to move on. If you want me to go, I won't stop you but if you want to move on, then let it be with me. I want to say those words, I do feel the same but I'm not ready. Just, don't leave me." He looks at her, her small body crumbling, vulnerable with a hint of fear, no make-up on. Tangled tresses of auburn hair, turned dark brown by the rain. Bare-foot. He hasn't seen her so beautiful. His hope starts rising, he knows he can't move on. No matter how hard he can try, Kate's ruined him for any other woman.

"Kate, are you sure?"

Tilting her chin up, she stares into his eyes, showing the honesty. "Yes." His mouth claims hers again.

They've been through a lot and there will be more but tonight, tonight is about them. This is the night that changes everything but for the better. No more hiding.

**Okay, sooo, I hope this is okay. Like we said, it was quite hard but once I got into it, I think it worked. It had a lot of elements that were shown in both episodes (Finding out, the speech, the end scene *the rain and that*.) So, TORONTOSUN, I hope this is up to your standards and thank you for your idea. So like before (Follow, Favourite, Ignore, Review.) And as always, tips, opinions and ideas are all welcome, full credit to all who do this. So, yeah, see ya.**


	7. Vampire Weekend

**Another day, Another... You know what? I've already said that in the last chapter. Need to come up with some new beginnings. Once again, I shall say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and yaddy yaddy ya and to TORONTOSUN, again for giving me the idea for the last chapter and I'm happy you liked it. Todays "missed moment" will be on season 2 episode 6, Vampire Weekend. I've looked through everything and I've finally come across a bit that I could work with. Not angst, i suppose and TorontoSun, I will be having a look at 3xk one and it should be posted sometime later or tomorrow. This is going to be a short one though.**

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Nada**

**Author's note over (Till the end)**

**And scene: The beginning of the party**

"Mmm." Castle murmurs, returning to his search.

Approaching from behind, Kate smiles at Lanie before calling the characters in front of her she assumes is Castle. "Hey, Poe, looking for me?"She walks closer as he whips around, his eyes taking in her long, black trench coat. _Costume? Ooh, maybe it's underneath. _Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and his Mother all gather around, standing behind Castle as they go to say hi.

"You're you." She can his face drop slightly as he takes one more sweep of her body.

She pouts her lip like one would do if teasing. "You sound so disappointed, Castle." Smirking, she quirks an eyebrow.

"I said costumes are mandatory. I mean, dress up. You know? Be a little scary." Making a face as he looks at her again.

Kate winks. "Yeah, well, I was going for sexy." She puts her hand on her trench coat belt, fiddling with it and Castle looks her over eagerly. Winking again, she tugs slightly, allowing it to open slightly. Leaning in closer, they all jump back as a green toy erupts from her chest. Kate smirks once again, mirth dancing in her eyes at Castle's girly shriek. "Now we're even." The voice is hushed as she grins.

Shaking his head at her, he grabs his crow. "I'm giving you the bird." Handing it to her, she smiles and notices everyone. Stopping to take of her coat, she hangs it up and walks over to the drinks. The group having dispersed, a cackling Lanie creating a creepy feel as they separated, leaving Castle to mingle but instead, he heads over to Beckett.

"So, what is that?" Pointing at the green thing hanging onto her black shirt, "It looks like a mutated frog and snake concoction."

"I think it is supposed to be an alien." She answers, looking down at the animal toy he is gesturing at.

"You came." Grinning at her, in reply he gets her famous eye roll.

"Well, those two," pointing at the boys, "convinced me along with Cat Woman over there."

He shakes his head and grasps his chest in mock hurt, "and here I was thinking that it was my ruggedly handsome looks and charming nature."

Kate snorts. "Yeah right, keep telling yourself that."

"Oh, I always do, no need to ruin it."

Laughing, she speaks, "Wow, you have a really big ego, don't you?"

Leaning closer, his breath tickles her ear causing her heart to stutter as he invades her senses. "That isn't the only thing about me that's big." Pulling back, he smirks and walks off leaving a very flustered Katherine Beckett near the punch bowl. Growling, she picks up her glass and goes to find Lanie.

**Castle (Line breaker)**

From across the room, he watches her. Taking her in, shoulder-length hair, rosy red lips, sparkling hazel-green eyes. Captivated, he doesn't realise Lanie approaching before she spoke interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm going to do a Kate and say stop staring, it's creepy writer-boy." He looks at her startled.

"Writer-man, MAN, Lanie" Rolling her eyes, she settles next to him, her back leaning against the edge of the counter.

"How long are you going to do this?" Lanie says.

He turns his questioning eyes towards her. "Doing what?"

Sighing, she looks over at the woman he was staring at. "Dancing around this. The tension when you two are together is enough to get me all hot and bothered."

_Who? _"Me and who?"

"You and Kate." _Wait, what?_

"Lanie, what are you going on about?" He asks incredulous.

_Seriously, Castle. _She thinks. "Oh my god, you two are too stubborn for your own good. We both know how you feel about her." _What the hell? _He turns to face her fully, arms crossed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Geez, I'ma smack you if you keep this up. You have feelings for the girl and I know she feels the same. She may not show it, I'm not surprised with the amount of shit she has been put through but she feels it. Take the chance, Writer-boy. You may not know what you are missing but when it happens, you'll realise. I know that you aren't the self-proclaimed Playboy you make yourself out to be, you're the excellent father, the nine-year old on a sugar rush, smart guy and is compassionate. So, Castle, don't lie to me. What are you going to do about it?"

"How should I know? I know we flirt and tease a lot but that doesn't mean anything Lanie. I don't feel anything. Sure, I'm attracted to her but who wouldn't be. I like her strength, passion for helping people, her eyes which you never know the true colour off, whether they are green or hazel, her smile, the tiny smirk she gets, the crinkling of her nose, kindness, the powerful side of her, her weaker, relaxed side, being her friend and everything but that doesn't mean anything." Standing tall, he looks down at the ME.

"Think about what you just said." She answers, a pointed expression on her face. Thinking back, he slaps his hands over his mouth.

"I sound like a girl. You know, like in those cheesy movies where girls fawn over boys."

"Castle, you like her. Nobody notices those things purely by interest, only when they have feelings so boy, you go get her before she gets taken. You don't have long." She calls as she walks away. Castle watches her, shocked at the revelation of how he feels hitting him full force. _Damn Lanie, you're good. _

"Thanks Lanie." He calls into the busy bodies.

"No problem," is the muffled reply.

Grinning, he forms a plan in his mind. He wants Kate Beckett, the Detective, HIS muse and he wants her now.

**Kate (Line Breaker)**

"Hey." Kate says as she approaches Poe. He grins down at her, causing alien feelings to erupt in her stomach. _Butterflies? No, can't be. I don't get butterflies and anyways it's Castle. Annoying, quirky, adorable castle. WAIT, WHAT? I did not just think he was adorable. No way. _Castle gazes at her, before he sees her shake her head and look back up at him, smiling.

"Hey." Taking a sip of his drink, he continues, "so, how does it seem so far? The party, I mean."

Nodding, she grins before looking around the room in appreciation. "It's good."

"Are you having fun?" _Please say yes. _

Looking back at him, her eyes quickly scan over his face. _Is that hope? _"Yeah, yes, it's been fun." Following his action from before, she takes a sip from her glass, moaning as the smooth, crimson wine slides down her throat. Taking in her expression, his eyes zero on her closed eyes in pleasure, lips surrounding the rim and then opening slightly, a moan escaping, her swallowing throat and coughs, shifting. _Think, think, Baseball cards? _One more look. _Nope. Ermm, okay, the big guns. Sorry Brain. Mother naked. _He sighs in relief and some horror and banishes the images from his mind.

"Good." Clearing his throat, he settles back, his arm brushing causing the hairs to rise and goose-bumps to appear. As he smiles down at her, she looks up and instantly smiles back, their eyes locked. The crowd disappears and it's just them until...

"Hey Writer-boy and Girl, stop having eye-sex and get over here, we're playing spin the bottle." Both blushing at the eye-sex, they look away, the electricity forming and awkward silence. _ I kinda hate Lanie right now. _Kate thinks. _Wait. What is wrong with me? He's only a friend, only a partner. Or is he? _Her musing is broken by his smooth, husky voice.

"Ready?" Her gaze turns questioning. "For spin the bottle?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Fun." Her tone is sarcastic as they begin to walk over to the large circle of people on the floor. Only 20 remain as the time nears midnight, more are disappearing every minute.

"Finally." Lanie huffs before getting everyone else to sit. Kate sits on the left of Esposito and castle sits on the left of a man dressed as a vampire. _Classic. _

"I'll go." Esposito calls out reaching for the bottle. Holding the wine bottle, he flicks his wrist and sets it spinning. 10 seconds later, it lands on one of their colleagues, next spin causes it to land on someone dressed as a dead nurse. They kiss and then Martha grabs the bottle, spinning it, the bottle lands on a guy Castle knows as Demming and on his beautiful partner, jealousy ignites inside him as he watches them peck, then growing angry as the dark-haired guy tries to go in for another. Pushing on his shoulders, Kate pushes him away, glancing at Castle. She sees his normally warm cerulean eyes are now a dark navy. Searching them, she gasps quietly, before covering it with a cough. _Oh my god, is that jealousy? And why does he look angry? It's not like I wanted to kiss the guy either._

Blinking, he feels his eyes turn back to their normal colour, shooting a glare at the smirking Demming, he grabs the bottle. "My turn." A quick movement and the bottle lands on a blushing Lanie and a grinning Esposito. Sharing a shy glance, they lean in. _Woah, calm it guys. _He thinks as their peck turns into something full of unadulterated passion. looking at Kate, he sees her eyes fixed on the floor. "Guys, calm it. I'm sure all of us don't mind a free show but come on, save it for later." He jokes out loudly, breaking the Detectives and Medical Examiners kiss. Leaning back, they blush and return to their spots, sneaking glances at each other when they think the other isn't looking.

The game goes on for half and hour before a spin by Ryan causes Beckett and Castle to blink in shock. clearing his throat, Castle smiles at Kate who smiles shyly back. Everyone sits eagerly, excluding Demming and a guy who had a crush on Castle. "Well." He murmurs before heading towards her. Sitting on his knees, he leans closer, their eyes both watching each other as they lean towards one another. _You can do this. _They both feel something crackling in the air as they feel each other's breaths on their cheeks. Kate swallows slightly, closing her eyes in anticipation. Castle does the same, stopping millimeters from her lips.

Blinking her eyes open, she sees him suspended in the air, watching him, she gives in and closes the distance. A small brush of her lips on his causes a bolt of lightning to shoot down her spine. Her eyes slam shut as they touch firmly for 10 seconds, brushing and caressing before they lean back. Their eyes open, seeing the desire in the others. Not noticing the 'cat ate the canary' grins on their friends faces or anyone for that matter, they both let their eyes flutter shut and they lean back in. Lips firm, Castle's hand comes up to stroke her cheek, cupping it as her hands trail up and tangle in the short hairs at the back of his neck.

Lanie looks at everyone ad ushers them up and out, giving the duo privacy. They are lost in the kiss that they didn't even notice as everyone crept out. Seeing Demming try to stop the kiss, Ryan and Esposito both grab his arms and drag him out backwards, both shooting glances at the couple. _Finally._

Castle licks her lip, begging for entrance which she grants without hesitation. Delving into her mouth, he strokes and tangles with her tongue causing noises to erupt from the back of her throat. Her teeth tug on his lips eliciting a growl from him causing the passion to rise as he tugs her closer till she is straddling is lap. Her fingers scrape his scalp lightly, tugging on his the combed hairdo, causing it to explode in different directions. Grinding down, they both gasp. Feeling the bulge, Kate rubs down, feeling it hit exactly the right spot through their confinements.

"Castle." She moans. The noise startles both of them and they pull back. Castle takes her in, the swollen and bruised lips, flustered cheeks, hooded eyes, the hazel almost black with... _want? _He wonders. He knows he must look the same.

"Kate." He murmurs as he watches her eyes cloud with fear. "Don't go." He whispers, grasping her lips firmly. "Don't run." _Please, don't go. _

She watches him, takes in his state. _That was some kiss. _She thinks. She wants to run but she wants to stay and just continue what they were doing. Compared to any kiss she has ever had, this was the best. _Why? Because you like him, you idiot. _A niggling voice calls from the back of her mind.

"Kate, I want this. Don't run." His voice calms her but only slightly.

"Castle, what are we doing? We're friends." She looks at him quickly before averting her gaze. She gives up trying to escape as she knows she doesn't want to as well.

"Kate. I-i like you. I mean, I really like you."

"Is this a one time thing?"

"No, no of course not. I wouldn't do that. After meeting you, I'm not that guy, Kate. Please? Take a chance." Swallowing, she looks back at him, showing him her internal battle. Looking at her, he leans closer, silently giving her an indication of what he is going to silently, she follows.

"I want this." She whispers back before he closes the distance. Their lips brushing again, softly. Immediately calming Kate down, which scares her a bit. Suddenly, he pulls back and looks around the room.

"Where did they all go?" Looking at his companion, she gives him the look.

"Lanie," they both say at the same time.

Looking around again, he grins and turns back to her. "Guess we're alone."

"Mmmhmm, guess we are. So, what we going to do about it?" She whispers in his ear. Nipping on the lobe before pulling back. Seeing his dark eyes, she gasps again. Feeling his hips roll into hers.

"I have an idea." Murmuring before kissing her again, demanding entrance and both fight for dominance.

The night air echoed the groans and screams coming from the apartment. Let's say, they had nothing to do with being scared or frightened.

***Puffs out air* Okay, I know this is posted late but I was kind of busy. Anyways, no excuse and this one is a little different but I hope it is okay. So, you know what to do and thank you again. Goodnight, I suppose or as Castle says "Until tomorrow" as it sounds more hopeful.**


	8. When the Bough Breaks

**Yep, another late post from the Author in jolly ol' England. Anyways, I got this idea/request by a certain reviewer you goes by the name of Firtree, I believe. Thank you for reviewing again and of course, giving me something to work with. So, today we are focusing on that little argument Castle and Beckett shared at the book signing about the new book offer and everything. I happened to be asked to fix it, so of course, it will change. Yeah, 2x05, When the bough breaks. This is going to be short as it only really involves the conversation but oh well. So, yeah, enjoy.**

**Insert *Normal Disclaimer stuff***

**Author's Note over (Till the end)**

**And scene: The argument.**

Kate stood, gazing at the printed words on the front page of the book. Her fingertips tracing them lightly, a smile dancing upon her lips. _Who know the Playboy could actually be sweet? Wait, what? Oh hell no, I did not just think he was sweet, or adorable. _The voice at the back of her head nudges her slightly. A voice she instantly recognizes from its husky tone breaks through her internal battle. Looking up, she meets his electric blue eyes before switching her eyes back to the book, stuttering. "Hey. I... I was just, uh... The, uh, the dedication, wow. Thank you." _Wow Beckett, lame much?_

The man in the suit smiles at her, pleased with her reaction. _And that cute little blush on her cheeks. Woah, hold up, no way did I think her blush was cute. Come on, sure she is attractive but I'm Richard Castle, ruggedly handsome man who does not think woman like Beckett are cute. Okay, that's a lie. _Switching back to his muse, he just smiles softly, _"_I meant it. You are extraordinary."

She gazes up at him, smiling shyly. He looks into her green eyes, taking in their unique blend as the hazel dances beneath, creating intricate patterns. Her bright eyes stare back at his, biting her lip, she shuffles causing him to snap back to reality.

"Listen, I was thinking... What if the wife got onto the affair?" _Really Castle? Good save...Not._

Snatching the chance of changing the topic, she jumps in, "Melissa Talbot, a killer?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." _Hmm, good one. _He muses and smiles down at her again, eyes crinkling.

Looking away, she checks out the crowd like she has done many times before. "Well, uh, anything's possible. I didn't see it that way."

"You're just saying that because you've never been scorned."

Shooting him an accusing glare, she narrows her eyes. "What makes you say that?"

Bringing his charm smile in to play, he answers, "Oh, come on. What man has ever turned you away?" _And cue eye-roll. _Castle mentally pats his back as she completes the action. Changing the subject yet again, she speaks.

"So, any word on a certain British secret agent who shall not be named?"

"I got the official offer," comes the reply, his voice hesitant.

Clearing her throat, she squashes down the disappointment. "Wow! Congratulations." Her false enthusiasm sounds realistic to him, especially with the help of years of acting undercover.

Her hope rises at his next words before once again, she battles to keep them down. "I haven't accepted it yet." His eyes scan her face for any emotion.

She gives him a curious look. "But you're going to, aren't you?"

"Well, you think I should?" His voice is questioning but his eyes say something completely different.

Shuffling, she swallows and again, looks at the ground. "Yeah. I mean, is there a reason why you wouldn't?"

"So, you'd be okay if I didn't write another Nikki Heat?" _Cause I want to. _The thought niggles him.

With a fake scoff/snort, Kate looks at him, keeping any emotions hidden. _You want him to stay, admit it. _She blinks. _NO! No I don't. _ "I mean, why wouldn't I? It's not like I asked you to write the first one." Looking into his face, she sees something flash across his face but it disappears without letting her determine what the real feeling was. _Was that hurt?_

"You know, a lot of people would be flattered that someone chose to write a book based on them." He teases.

"Flattered?" The Detective shoots right back.

"Yeah." Castle shrugs.

Snorting in disbelief, she stares at him. "Do you have any idea how much grief I've had to put up with over this Nikki Heat thing?"

_Ouch, well, that hurt. _"Gee, I'm sorry." He offers sincerely.

Ignoring his tone, she spits out, "I'm not asking you to be sorry. I'm just... Just do whatever you wanna do. You always do, anyway." Now, she can see the hurt flutter across his face before the anger sets in.

"Well, fine. It's settled, then." _Oooh, if I'm so bad to be around then let's see how he reacts to this._

"Fine."

"I'll decline the offer." He smirks.

"Great." She says before backtracking. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me, I'm staying." Grinning, he walks off calling over his shoulder, "Enjoy the party." Leaving a dazed Detective in his wake. Snapping out of it, she walks up to him. Grabbing his jacket, she tugs him over to the side.

"What do you mean, you're staying?"

Shooting her a cocky smile, he teases her. "Why, Detective, is there something wrong with your hearing today? You should go get that checked out." Seeing her face begin to turn red, he drops the grin and settles for a sheepish smile while cowering away.

Leaning into his personal space, she whispers into his ear."Don't mess with me Castle." Pulling back, she looks into his cerulean eyes as they twinkle in the lighting. "Why are you staying?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Pinching his ear, she twists and smiles as he yelps. "Now, answer me, Why are you staying?"

"APPLES! Apples!" He shouts and yelps, his back crooked as he bends in pain. "Ear." Pointing at the abused body part. She offers nothing but more twisting. "OKAY! OKAY!" Grinning, she lets go and steps back, arms crossed in front of her chest accidentally causing Castle's eyes to follow.

"CASTLE!" She hisses, uncrossing her eyes at flicking the throbbing ear to get his attention. "Pervert." She mutters under her breath. _Oh, don't be so stuck-up, you know you like it. _Shoving away that thought, she looks at him with a pointed look.

"Oh...um..right." Clearing his throat, he changes character. "Well, I know how much you enjoy my dashing good looks, " he poses before continuing. "So, I believe it to be unfair to leave you without my company and with men with whom do not reach the standards of your night-time fantasies." Kate gapes at him. _Oh hell no, he did not just say that._

"Trust me Castle, I prefer any man to you."

"Oooh, you wound me with your ego-destroying words."

"Oh, I'm sure your ego can take, considering how large it is." She rolls her eyes at him.

"Why, Thank you. That may be the nicest thing you have said to me about my ego. It helps to have woman who stroke it regularly, now, if only you were one of them." He makes an act of taking in her body, eyes alight in appreciation.

"Castle." The word is drawn out in warning. "It may be the last thing you will ever hear again if you keep this up."

"Okay, okay. I concede defeat. I don't want to write the new books. I'm sure there are more hidden secrets to Nikki Heat, I would like to learn them."

She steps closer. "Oh, there are many things you don't know about Nikki Heat, Castle. Such as the tatoo on her left hip or this little trick she can do with ice-cube that can drive men crazy." With every word, she pulls herself closer, voice lowering, her left index finger drawing patterns on his clothed chest. He swallow harshly as she nears until she suddenly pulls away, shooting him that Oh, so sexy grin and sauntering off. Is it just him or are those delightful hips swinging more than usual? _Oh, no way can she do that and just walk away. _He thinks and follows after her, pushing through the crowd. As he nears her, he grasps her arm gently and tugs her outside.

Pushing her against the wall, she watches with eyes that have widened in shock at his action. Seeing him lean closer, her eyes shut reflexively at the feel of his warm breath tickling her ear. "You can't just do that and walk away Kate. You can't just tease a man, shoot him that sexy little grin and saunter off, it makes them incredibly crazy." The voice is husky, tone deep with undisguised arousal. Gasping at his words, she sees him pull away. Watching him with his cocky grin, the dark, hooded eyes, she does something incredibly stupid but so good.

She kisses him. Deep, long, hard, a passionate kiss that beats all others. Her back digs into the cold, brick wall as he responds after recovering from shock. He meets her, tongues battling fiercely, every touch sending bolts of electricity down their spine. Pulling away for some much-needed oxygen, her eyes widen with fear and she mutters, stumbling over her words. "T-this was a... um...a mistake. Yeah...um...Mistake." Pushing him away, he stumbles back caught off guard. His mind calculates her moving away and he reacts instantly. Pulling her back towards him, he spins her around so they are face to face. Shocked eyes looking at his determined ones.

"Don't run." Castle growls, sending spikes of heat down Kate's body. _Why is she reacting like this? She doesn't like him. He is a cocky, arrogant, stubborn playboy millionaire who does not settle for anyone._

"Don't run." He whispers, his voice soft as he looks into her eyes. "Don't fight this, Kate. Don't fight us." _Maybe I have him wrong? Pfft, no. Just because he can be adorable, sweet, kind, caring, funny and is a good father doesn't change a thing, does it? _Staring right back, she doesn't hide how scared she is feeling, doesn't hide the battle waging inside of her.

"I know I may not be the best guy but Kate, I want this. Us. You told me you weren't one for one-night stands and well, neither do I."

"B-but what about the things you say, what people say?" He smiles almost sadly.

"That isn't the real me, that's the media talking. Gotta keep up appearances to keep people interested. Yes, I am cocky and arrogant and stubborn but that is only a small part of who I am. So, please, let me show you."

Seeing the honesty swirling in his azure depths, she feels the wights tip. Falling to the side where she agrees with him, lets them become an _us. _Swallowing, she takes a deep breath, "Okay. But," she holds up a finger, "One chance, kay? One chance."

Grinning ecstatically, he leans in and kisses her again. "Oh, I knew you couldn't resist me." Grinning cockily, she rolls her eyes at him.

"And there goes the mood." With that, she walks back into the hall, followed by a grinning Castle. _What did I just get myself into? _

**So, since this is a missed moment, of course I am going to get them together, some way or another. Okay, well, short? Yes, You all know the drill (Follow, Favourite, Ignore, Review) and as usual, Tips, Opinions, ideas and everything are welcome. Full credit and Thank you again to Firtree for reviewing and giving me this idea. Asta La Vista.**


	9. Nikki Heat

**Hey, so another one. This suggestion came in from a reviewer named stars90. Thank you for messaging what you thought and your idea and yeah, I hope this is okay. As to everyone else, Thank you for reviewing and following and yeah, everything. When I got back this morning and checked my inbox, I found it full of messages, I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far. Yeah, and continue.**

**Now, I thought this was pretty cool or Awesome as you (Stars90) had put. They said something about the potential in the episode "Nikki Heat", and if the rejection from Castle to Natalie in the elevator was more public. Pretty good. So this is kicking the butts of Natalie, Gina and Josh. Off they go to the curb. So let's get on with it. All suggestions go to the suggester and well, I'm just the writer. Enjoy.**

**Standard Disclaimer applies.**

**Author's Note over: Well, till the bottom.**

**And scene: Starts with Kate confronting Castle about Natalie.**

Kate watches as HER coffee gets nabbed from Castle's hands._ Oh, she did not just do that._ Watches as she takes a sip of it and holds it to her chest. _Exactly what I would do. _Snapping out of her shock of being completely blind-sided, the Detective grabs Castle's arm and pulls him into the conference room. Spinning around, she stares at him before whispering harshly. ""She took my coffee, Castle."

His eyes widen at her words before his brows furrow and he shrugs. "Just coffee."

_Oh my god, he doesn't get it, does he? _Glaring at him, she stands straight. "Then what's next? My soul? Everything I do, she does. Even when I'm thinking, I can feel her in my head like some kind of a brain-eating parasite from one of her movies." Her arms gesturing wildly before they settle into a crossed position.

"She's a dedicated actress, she just wants to a good job." She watches him exit. _It was MY coffee. Don't you get it? _Pausing her thoughts, she rewinds. _Am I jealous of Coffee? Of her? Err, no..no way. Okay, a little bit but get over it Beckett. _Shaking her head, she steels herself for THE CLONE.

**Castle (Line Breaker)**

Beckett stops in mid-sentence as she watches the actress walk out. _WHAT THE HELL? _Her eyes widen at the sight. Brunette wig, high heels, dark jeans, shirt. _Oh, hell no. She is not dressing up as me. That is taking it way to far. _She glares at her but Natalie pays no attention and faces Castle and the officer.

"Talk to enough people, something usually shakes out."

He hears the collision of his pencil on the table as it slips from his grasp during his moment of shock. "Just like I dreamed it." He breathes before seeing the look, Beckett happened to be shooting him. He smiles sheepishly and cowers from her. "Did I say that out loud?"

The Officer cuts in, sensing the tension. "Here you go, Beckett." Just as she goes to reach for it, Natalie spins around and takes it from his hands.

"Thanks Johnson. It's Johnson, isn't it?" He makes no remark and walks away.

Another glare and Kate is snatching it from the Duplicates hands. "It's Velasquez. And you are not me."

Rhodes just looks at her, face blank as she states, "No. But I'm getting warmer."

"You certainly are." The voice of Castle breaks through them and Kate feels something spike through her at his appreciative tone aimed at the other woman. _That is it._

**Kate (Line Breaker)**

Castle stares after Natalie on her way out. Kate shuts the door and spins around to face Castle, her voice low. "You cannot tell me that that is normal!"

Shrugging again, he looks at the closed-door only sparing her a glance. "She's just committed to the role. You should be flattered." With that, he rushes out leaving Kate reeling in shock, mouth open a little bit before it snaps shut. Leaving the room, she mutters profanities.

"Yeah. Sure. Until she steals my boyfriend and kills me in my sleep." _Which one are you talking about? _The voice in the back of her head snips. She tells herself Josh but in reality, she wishes it to be someone else, at least the Boyfriend part. _Time for that to happen._

**Castle (Line Breaker)**

He sits watching her before seizing his chance. Castle takes the costume package from Natalie. "Let me carry that for you." Shooting her his secret smile, the one he usually only aims at Beckett but he won't let her know that. She has a boyfriend.

"Thank you. Oh, look at me. All dressed up and no crime to solve." Gesturing to her body causing his eyes to follow.

Blinking, he looks back up. "Huh, yeah."

_Gotcha. _Natalie smirks inwardly, pleased at his reaction. "And I had my heart set on doing research tonight."

"Ah."

As they stride to the elevators, Natalie puts her plan into play. "So, what do you think? Am I everything you imagined Nikki would be?"

_No. _Castle quickly banishes that thought. "Uh-huh."

Smiling at him, her eyes twinkling as she knows she has him in her trap. It's all about easing them in, like the Detective said. "You know, I read Heat Wave last night."

His ears perk up at this. "Really?"

"You're right, it was so much better than the screenplay. I went right out and read Naked Heat. You know, I realized the character of Jameson Rook is based on you."

His throat closes up as he knows what is coming. "Well, yeah, I guess I drew on my relationship with Detective Beckett."

"Even the sex scenes?" _If those are real than WOW. _The actress muses.

He shakes his head. "No, that was just..."

Her voice cuts in. "Fantasy? Like me? Now?" _Yes to the fantasy but not with you, only Beckett. Oooh, if Beckett was here and could read my thoughts then, well, I guess no more children in the future._

"Well, you- you want to give the audience what they want." He stutters, seeing them nearing the elevator, he tries to escape but she drags him in.

"Oh, yeah." Once inside, Castle stands with his back near the wall and Natalie facing him, inching closer every second. "You know, the script is so much about the passion between Nikki and Rook. If I'm gonna play Nikki right..."

He gasps as she lunges forward and pins him against the wall. The heels making her considerably taller_, not the right height like he would imagine Beckett would be if she was the one pushing up against me. Damn it Castle, you shouldn't be thinking this. She has a Boyfriend._

"I got to feel that heat." The voice of breaks through his self-hating.

"Natalie, I'm-" _in love with Kate. _But he is once against off by, frist, her words then her lips.

"Not Natalie. Nikki."

She kisses Castle, who is so shocked, he drops the package. Just then Kate walks out to her desk, a smile on her face at the thoughts of finally getting what she wants, that is until a noise captures her attention. She looks and her hopes are crushed as she sees Castle and Natalie lip locked in the elevator, seconds before the doors close.

**Kate (Line breaker)**

Castle pushes Natalie away, eyes wide in shock. "Natalie, I-i can't." He pleads, hands on her arms, keeping her at a safe distance. She keeps pushing and pushing, seeing the elevator doors open, he escapes. Her walking after him.

"Rick, Castle. Why are you running?" She calls, in the middle of the hallway. Unknown to them, two Detectives and a Doctor are approaching the elevator.

"Because I can't do this." Natalie grabs his arm and spins him around till his back is once again pressed up against a wall, this time being the corridor.

"Why?" Her tone is questioning. _This is the only way to figure out how he feels._

"Because I can't." He swallows and looks away, gaze fixed on a blank spot on the opposite wall. Rounding the corner, Esposito, Ryan and Josh pause as they see the compromising position.

"Don't lie, why?"

He looks down at her and gives up, blurting out the one thing he hasn't told besides his own family. Esposito and Ryan cheer inwardly at the Writer finally admitting it where as the Doctor has a million things running through his mind before he settles on one. "Because I'm in love with Kate. Okay?"

The look-alike steps back and grins. "Well then, that's okay."

"Castle." The screech spooks all 5 of the group and Castle's head turns, only to fall upon his ex-wife, Gina. His mind barely registering the 3 fellow-men.

"Oh, hey Gina."

"Don't Gina me. Why didn't you say this sooner instead? When did you realise this? I thought we were having another chance. Remember The Hampton's." She screeches again causing all people to wince.

Stepping towards her, he answers. "I'm sorry that you think that but we all know it wouldn't work. And as for how long, well, I realized when I saw her with Demming and she declined my offer of going to the Hampton's. Since there was nobody else, you were my option. I didn't want to be alone and anyway, procrastination is a big yes to writer's, especially me." His voice is soft but the strength behind it is only just getting the message across as she turns and storms off.

"I expect the next chapter soon." She calls over her shoulder. _Well, that didn't take long. _Castle thinks. His gaze focuses on the grinning duo and the expressionless Doctor.

"Oh, um, hey guys. Josh." He nods at the tall man, the same expression on his face.

"Castle." With that, Josh walks into the elevator and heads up to the Homicide floor.

"Sooo." Natalie draws out the word. _Awkward. _"Well, um, thank you for allowing me to work here for my research. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Sounds good and thank Beckett, not me." He smiles kindly down at her.

Pulling out her card, she hands it to him. "If you ever change your mind about us, you can call. See ya boys, gonna call it a night." Winking, she saunters off out the Precinct doors, costume forgotten.

Esposito and Ryan walk up to the shocked Castle and the larger of the two slaps him on the shoulder. "Finally." He says before continuing, "so, you gonna tell her?"

"Yeah," Ryan chips in. "I'm glad you finally realised but when or How are you going to tell her?"

Castle looks at the card and hands it too Esposito. "Keep it and how am I supposed to know? She is with Josh and well, she's happy." _I just wish she was happy with me._

"Bro, we are gonna tell you somethin' which you can't say we told you. Kay?" Esposito shoots him a look, not giving him any chance to refuse. The Writer nods. "Okay, well, last summer, you broke her heart. I mean, bro, she dumped Demming for you, just so she could go to the Hampton's. She was going to tell you and then Ex-wife number two turns up and you are going with her. How is she supposed to feel? She turned to Josh, a nice guy because of it. You lost her, Bro. Now is your chance to find her again."

"Wise words, Javi. But seriously, Castle, man, you gotta tell her." The two detectives stare at him before Esposito leans in, his voice threatening.

"And don't even think about breaking her heart again. She's like our sister and nothing, nobody is allowed to harm her. We have the entire Precinct and a Medical Examiner on our side, we can make you disappear without a trace." Leaning back, they share a look before Esposito grins and follows Ryan into the elevator, allowing Castle to release the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

_Wow, no wonder they are cops. _Jogging to the elevator, he places his hand in-between he closing doors and steps in. He stands between the Detectives, both of them crowding around him causing a palpable tension. Wishing the ride to be over soon, he speaks. "Thank you, guys. For helping me."

"No problem Bro. You're our friend, our oblivious, stubborn friend with whom we are stuck with. We're looking out for Beckett and you seem to make her happy."

"Yeah, Castle. You're good, not like the asshole we first met so we're cool with you. Now, go get her. We can't bear to see you moping around for another year because of Josh or Beckett being in another relationship." Nodding, Castle steps out as soon as the doors open.

_Please don't kill me after this Beckett. _

His searching eyes stop upon the sight that knocks the breath out of him. Kate and Josh exiting the break room smiling. He cracks as he sees them hug and Josh kiss her tenderly on the forehead, to which she closes her eyes. _No!_

Esposito and Ryan step out, patting his back. "Sorry Man."

"Yeah, sorry Bro." They watch him stand emotionless before they walk over to their desks.

"Castle watches Josh as he nears, standing emotionless. Pausing by him, Josh speaks. "I'm sorry for standing in the way. I didn't realize and now I know how she feels too so stop standing there and go get her." He nods his head in the direction of Kate, who is watching the interaction with interest.

"Ermm, thank you but what do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough." With that, the Doctor walks out of their lives forever, until at least, either end up in Hospital.

Watching him go, his attention snaps back instantly to a certain woman. Kate sees him and turns around, heading to her desk. _What is he still doing here? _She doesn't know about the declaration of love.

The last few minutes had passed in a blur with Castle and Natalie kissing, Josh coming in, them talking about feelings, a mutual break-up, a cryptic message of "Go get him, he feels the same." and then him leaving. Kate senses him before she can hear him.

"Beckett, can we talk?"

"Where's Natalie?" Her voice may be harsh but she can't seem to control the jealousy today.

"That's what we need to talk about."

"Why, there isn't anything to talk about."

He sighs, frustration coursing through him. "Yes, there is, so come with me." He stands up and walks into the nearest empty interrogation room, wanting privacy. Standing up, Beckett sighs and follows, something she rarely does when it concerns Castle.

Entering the room, she closes the door and looks over at him. "So, what do you want? I figured you'd be doing the horizontal dance by now." _Is that what she really thinks? _His face must have shown the hurt because she sighs gently. "I'm sorry, I'm being a bitch right now but what do you want to talk about?"

"Us." The one word causes her heart to stutter.

"Us? There is no us."

"Well, after this, I hope there will be." His voice is certain but with a hint of something else. _Fear? Hesitation? Probably the latter._

"What do you mean?" She doesn't want to get her hopes up quite yet.

"I-i lo-like you a lot." He curses himself for chickening out.

"Erm, sure, I like you too. If I didn't, we wouldn't be friends." She knows she is being vague and completely oblivious but she isn't going to say anything more until he tells her the truth.

"No, not like that." He huffs. "I, ermm, love you?" His pitch rises, the sentence sounding more like a question but it still makes her breath hitch.

"Wait, what? You love me?" Her eyebrow is raised in a pointed look but her eyes are casting out an unsure and vulnerable message.

"Yes." _Yes. _Castle stands up taller, puffing out his chest. Voice strong.

"Y-you love me?" Kat points at herself, uncrossing her arms. Her voice incredulous.

Rolling his eyes, he looks at her. "Yes, I love you. I always have, since I first saw you. I only came to terms with it when you were with Demming so yes, I love you."

Kate stands frozen. _He loves me? He Loves ME! _She waits for the fear that she should've of felt if this had happened sooner but after seeing him with all the bimbos, she came to terms with it as well. _I've already told myself I want this. This is my chance so Beckett, flight or fight? You choose. _She stares at him a little more, Castle becomes more nervous every second where she doesn't respond. He looks into her eyes, seeing the internal battle before seeing the smile stretch her lips.

Stepping forward, Kate gasps his jacket and tugs him closer. Her lips meeting his softly, trying to convey how she feels. The words she cannot say, not yet anyway. He gets the message and responds, brushing gently before pulling back. Unknown to them, the boys had called Lanie up and the threesome were standing in the joined observation room watching them. Lanie awes at the sight where as Esposito and Ryan fake gag but both are happy for their friends.

"I guess we should go back out there." Kate speaks, fiddling with one of his hands as she cradles it in both of hers. Esposito, Ryan and Lanie look at each other.

"Guess that's our cue." They all nod and leave the room.

"I suppose so but before.." He trails of and kisses her softly. "Are we together now?" _Please say yes._

"Do you want to be?"

Castle nods eagerly. "Yes, god yes."

Kate grins, causing him to light up like a christmas tree, then some more at her next words. "Then yes, I suppose we are. Now come on, sappy stuff over, we are still at work." She walks out of the room, biting her lip to control the smile.

"Yes Madam." He follows but as soon as they exit, they are met with whistles, cheers and clapping. Shocked, they look at each other. "That was quick." Scanning the crowd, they see the culprits who quickly duck down, hiding from Beckett's glare. Kate spots Montgomery among the crowd, one of the main whistlers before he barks out.

"Celebration over, Lanie, you won the bet. Now, GET BACK TO WORK."

The audience scurry off back to their respectful jobs, shooting glances at the duo. Lanie stands in the back, pocketing the money she won. Esposito and Ryan pouting slightly. If only Mom and Dad had waited to become a couple 20 to 30 minutes earlier.

"Detective, Castle." Montgomery looks at them.

"Yes sir."

He cracks a smile. "It's about damn time," and walks off, leaving a shocked Beckett and Castle in his wake.

**So, yeah, here you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't want to be too harsh to Natalie and Josh because even though they were annoying obstacles, they were kinda cool, more Natalie then Josh though because he got annoying after a while. So, I hope this is okay. You all know the drill and yeah, I'll type to you later, tomorrow or the day after. Tips and Suggestions all belong to those who, well, suggest.**

**The Author**


End file.
